Dragon Slayer of Magic
by windstorm16
Summary: "As a child my village was attacked by Dark Mages, I was lost everything that day. I was alone, until he found me, he took me in, gave me the power to achieve my dream. To him I was only a tool for his own agenda, but I know who I am, I am his student, his Dragon Slayer, his heir. I am Naruko Belserion Scarlet, the daughter of Acnologia."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Once again it's another idea I believe hasn't been done before, and I hope you all enjoy it. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Rosemary Village, a small and relatively quiet village that was out of the way of any major towns or cities. For this reason, Rosemary made for a good target for Dark Mages to attack, such as what was happening at this very moment.

The village had been attacked out of nowhere by Zeref Cultists, Dark Mages that worship the Black Wizard Zeref and sought to revive him. The cultists goal was to capture and enslave people from different villages and send them to the Tower of Heaven to force in completing its construction. Their most recent target being Rosemary Village, where they have already kidnapped several people and were now destroying the village to cover their tracks and rounding up any stragglers.

One such straggler was a seven-year-old girl who was coughing from the smoke of her village burning around her. The girl had shoulder length scarlet red hair, pale skin, and ocean blue eyes.

This girl was Naruko, no last name, and she is searching around for someone.

"Erza! Erza, where are you?!" Naruko shouted, worried and fearful that she couldn't find her sister.

She didn't know where anyone was, having been separated from her sister and their friends, Simon and his little sister, Kagura.

Naruko still couldn't believe this was happening, it had been just like every other day until suddenly Dark Mages and started capturing people and destroying the village. She had been with Erza, Simon, and Kagura when the Dark Mages attacked and had gotten separated during the chaos. Now she's trying to find Erza but couldn't see anything through the smoke and flames.

"Hey there's another one!"

Naruko paled when she saw three of cultists seeing her and without hesitation she turned around and ran away from them. She didn't want to run and abandoned her sister and friends, but what could she do? She's just a kid who doesn't have any magic or knew how to fight, all she can do is run.

Running into the forest, Naruko quickly climbed up a tree and hid herself from her pursuers. She heard their footsteps close by, making the girl shiver in fear at being discovered, but after a while she heard the steps fade away. Though she didn't climb down, still terrified of being discovered.

It made tears appear in Naruko's eyes that she couldn't do anything, for all she knew Erza and the others could have been captured or killed and here she was hiding like a coward, instead of trying to do something.

At one moment, Naruko thought she fell asleep and somehow stayed in the tree rather than fall out. But when she woke up, she saw the smoke was mostly gone and she could no longer see the glow of the fire. Slowly, Naruko climbed out of the tree and ran back to her village only to be horrified at seeing it completely destroyed.

Walking around the wreckage, Naruko looked around for any signs of anyone or if the Dark Mages were still here.

"Simon! Kagura! Erza!" Naruko called out, hoping they had managed to escape as well.

But after searching the entirety of the destroyed village and finding no sign of her sister or friends, Naruko's head fell as she wiped away the tears falling from her eyes. She didn't know if they were alive or dead, and now she was alone.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

Naruko walked through the woods, not having any particular destination in mind, and an empty look in her eyes.

After seeing her home destroyed, along with not knowing what happened to her sister, either having been killed or captured, Naruko had just left without looking back. She hasn't eaten or drank anything for several days, she tried hunting or foraging; but she didn't know how and thus simply kept walking.

Her entire body hurt from walking as well as lack of nourishment and sleep, given whenever she closed her eyes all she saw were the dead bodies of her sister and friends, all of them looking at her accusingly for running away like a coward.

'I'm sorry.' Naruko thought, filled with sadness and self-loathing.

Though suddenly Naruko heard footsteps coming towards her and soon a shadow was cast over her. Looking up, Naruko gulped when she saw probably the most intimidating man she's even seen.

It was a muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes were a blue color, along with having black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body, he had strange blue markings. His attire consisted of a high collared, black cloak possessing the same blue markings on his body, sharp claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated with the same blue markings.

What terrified Naruko was just how coldly he looked at her, like she was about as important as a speck of dust. He wasn't even glaring, just his mere presence and the magic he had radiating off of him made Naruko feel like she was suffocating. Even if Naruko wasn't a mage or trained to use or sense magic, she could just feel the power he contained.

Naruko was unable to say or do anything, afraid that even the slightest movement would make the man lash out.

Acnologia regarded the little girl in front of him blankly. He had been resting in the nearby mountains, far away from humans and any other creatures, when he sensed something that made him immediately transform into his dragon form and take flight.

He sensed a Dragon or Dragon Slayer, and he was going to kill them.

But now seeing this girl now, he idly wondered if he had gotten rusty after isolating himself. As this girl was obviously no Dragon or Dragon Slayer. And yet he could still smell the scent of a Dragon on her and sense her magic was similar to a Dragon Slayers, but she clearly had no training in Dragon Slayer Magic or even seemed aware of it herself.

Though this didn't really concern Acnologia and he planned to just kill the girl, anyway, given he swore to eradicate all Dragons and Dragon Slayers. But something stayed his hand.

It wasn't pity for the girl's weak appearance, looking like little more than skin and bones, with dark circles under her eyes. Acnologia did smirk though when he saw the fear in her eyes, even in his less recognizable human form, he can still strike fear into humans. But yes, it wasn't pity that stopped Acnologia from killing her, he's slaughtered thousands of men, women, and children in his four hundred years alive, what would matter adding one more corpse to the pile. What stopped him though, was something that made his smirk widen.

The girl's potential. She clearly had a connection to Dragons, perhaps the child of a Dragon Slayer, and thus she'd be even stronger than other Dragon Slayers, given she was born with Dragon Slayer Magic. With the proper training she'd make for a powerful mage.

A mage powerful enough to finally give Acnologia the challenge he desires.

Yes, that would be a much better idea. He'll train this girl to become a Dragon Slayer, one that'll surpass all others, and when she's learned everything he has to teach, once she reaches the peak of her power, then they will fight. It will be the challenge Acnologia craves, one that will finally push him to his limits, but if she proves to be unable to provide him a challenge than he'll just kill her, like he's done with all Dragons and Dragon Slayers he's encountered.

Either way, Acnologia wins.

His mind made up, Acnologia turned around and started walking away.

Naruko unconsciously released the breath she had been holding when the man started leaving. Though she immediately froze when the man stopped and turned a little looking at her, before jerking his head, motioning her to follow him. Gulping, Naruko ran up and began walking beside the man, while she didn't know him or his intentions, something told her if she didn't follow him, he'd just kill her and be on his merry way.

*Later*

Naruko sat in a clearing, nervously fiddling with her hands. She had been walking with the strange man for not even an hour when they stopped in a clearing where he told her stay until he returned. Well he didn't actually say that, he just pointed at the ground and then walked off into the woods without looking to see if she actually did what he said.

It was already night and Naruko was wondering if he'd just left her there. Though not a moment later, Naruko heard footsteps and tensed up only to see it was the man, but she was shocked when she saw him carrying a large dead boar on his shoulder like it was nothing.

Wordlessly, he dropped the boar on the ground and, to Naruko's amazement, created a large fireball in his hand and threw it at the boar. After a few moments, the man swiped his arm through the air and creating a strong gust of wind that extinguished the flames, revealing the cooked boar.

"Eat." Acnologia commanded, sitting down and pulling off a chunk of meat and throwing it at Naruko

Catching it Naruko looked at it hesitantly, knowing she could get sick if the meat wasn't cooked all the way. But given she hasn't eaten in several days, Naruko didn't really care and dug in.

It was bland, tasteless, and really bitter, but Naruko didn't care since it was food either way.

"Tell me girl, what would you do if you could use magic?" Acnologia asked as Naruko ate, causing her to stop momentarily as she looked at the man, thinking his question over.

'What would I do… if I had magic?' Naruko thought while looking down sadly.

If she had magic, she would have protected her friends and sister from the Dark Mages. But she didn't and now for all she knew, Erza was dead, her twin sister.

Their entire lives Naruko and Erza lived in Rosemary Village, they never knew their parents, if they were alive, if they were dead, if they even wanted them. But that never got them down as they had each other, they were family no matter what. And now she was gone, her only family was taken from her.

'All because of those damn Dark Mages!' Naruko thought, her sadness being replaced by anger as she thought about the ones who took everything from her.

They never did anything, the people of Rosemary were kind, and yet they were attacked and enslaved by those bastards! Her home, her friends, her sister, everything was taken from her!

All because they wanted to revive the Black Wizard, Zeref.

Clenching her fists, Naruko looked up at Acnologia, who raised a brow intrigued by the anger in her gaze.

"If I had magic, I would hunt down and kill every single Dark Mage in the world. I would find every demon, artifact, anything related to the Black Wizard Zeref and destroy them all, until not even the memory of Zeref was left. Anyone that would seek to revive him, I will hunt them all down and kill them!" Naruko swore with anger lacing her words.

That was her goal now, to become strong enough to kill all Dark Mages, she'll do what the Guilds and Magic council refuse to do and wipe out the Dark Guilds from all of Earthland. She won't stop, she'll make sure that Dark Mages can never hurt innocent people again.

It'll be their turn to be afraid and beg for mercy. Mercy that she won't give.

And for those that worship Zeref, those that seek to revive him, she'll make them suffer a fate worse than death.

Acnologia's interest increased as he sensed the girls anger and hatred, along with feeling her inner magic flare up. It made the Dragon King smirk, yes, this girl will definitely provide him the challenge he seeks.

Her anger will fuel her strength, even more so when he tells her the fact Zeref is alive and can't be killed. If she grows strong enough to be able to kill the immortal Black Wizard, then she will truly have proven herself a worthy challenger.

'Perhaps even a worthy heir to my throne.' Acnologia thought idly.

That is if she's able to kill him before he kills her.

With that Acnologia got up and sat against a tree, before closing his eyes.

"Eat and then go to sleep. We'll be starting your training at dawn." Acnologia said.

"Training?" Naruko asked confused, Acnologia opening an eye to look at her in annoyance at the question.

"Yes, you say you'll wipe out all Dark Mages and all memories of the Black Wizard. I can give you power to do that. Now be quiet." Acnologia said, not planning to answer all the questions she asks.

This shocked Naruko, this guy was going to train her, just like that? Naruko wanted to ask why, what exactly made her so special that he's willing to train her?

Though while she wanted to ask why, Naruko thought it might better to hold her tongue, since she had feeling this guy wasn't helping her out of the kindness of his heart.

For now, she'll accept the training and hope he'll actually make good on making her strong enough to wipe out all Dark Mages.

After eating more meat, Naruko laid on the ground and after a while managed to fall asleep.

*Timeskip-Twelve Years*

Twelve years have passed since Naruko lost her sister and home, only to be found by Acnologia.

The next morning after she first met him, he started training her immediately, first unlocking her magic and then started training her in his Dragon Slayer Magic. His own type of Dragon Slayer Magic was also one of the most powerful, it was Ethernano Dragon Slayer Magic, Acnologia's element was magic itself.

Meaning that Acnologia could devour all types of magic rather than just a specific element, he could use every type of Dragon Slayer Magic, and could absorb the Ethernano from the atmosphere to use his attack. But what made Acnologia's magic truly dangerous, was the fact that it allowed him to reap the souls of Dragons the he's slain, not only killing them but taking their magic for his own.

It was with this power that Acnologia was known as the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and the Dragon of Magic.

Anyway, that had been the only easy day of training, every other following day was torture and agony filled.

Acnologia proved to be a slave driver, not taking it easy on her at all as he showed her how to perform his magic. He only showed her an attack once and then told her he wouldn't show her another until he felt she could perform it at an adequate level; by his standards, mind you. It'd take weeks, sometimes even months, for her to master a spell and for Acnologia to teach her a new one.

Besides training her in his magic, Acnologia also physically trained Naruko, given she also needed a strong body. This is where Acnologia truly showed his sadistic side; every morning at sunrise, he came up and have her do a thousand sit ups, pushups, pull ups, and run a hundred laps. Though she never once complained about the hellish training, knowing each night she went to sleep, her body screaming at her to stop, she knew it was another day closer to achieving her goal.

A goal that now included hunting down and killing Zeref, after Acnologia told her that the Black Wizard was still alive and immortal. This only fueled Naruko's anger, that Zeref was alive and hiding somewhere, while Dark Mages kill and enslave people in his name.

Once she deals with all the Dark Mages and Zeref's demons, then she'll kill Zeref as well; even if he's immortal, she'll find a way to kill him.

Acnologia also didn't make it a secret that he's only training her to provide him a challenge and that if she failed to give him a good fight, he won't hesitate to kill her. This didn't really affect Naruko, it only gave her another reason to become the strongest.

Naruko also became skilled at hunting and trap-making, these weren't things that Acnologia taught her, but they were necessary in order to eat. Given how Acnologia told her if she wanted to eat then she'll have to do it herself, he had only done so when they met as it'd be counter-productive if she wasn't at her best when her training started.

After eight years, shortly after she turned fifteen, Naruko had finally completed her training under Acnologia. She learned and mastered all his attacks both for his Ethernano Dragon Slayer Magic along with other types of Dragon Slayer Magic. With her training done, Acnologia had left Naruko on her own.

Since then, for the past four years, Naruko has hunted down Dark Guilds and wiped them all out, not hesitating in killing all members. They all tried fighting her, thinking they could defeat a lone mage, but they soon learned she wasn't an ordinary mage. Some of the Dark Mages, after seeing her tear apart their comrades, tried running but she easily hunted them down and killed them. A few even tried begging for mercy, only to die like all the rest.

She kept good on her desire of killing all Dark Mages, she took an especially sadistic pleasure in killing those that worshipped Zeref. Their screams were music to her ears.

Though her actions haven't gone unnoticed, with Rune Knights having tried to apprehend her and bring her before the Magic Council to answer for the Dark Guilds she's wiped out. Naruko of course didn't do this, not wanting to waste her time with fools that only sit around all day and act like they're important. She didn't kill the Rune Knights, merely crippled them when they tried forcing her to go.

This proved to be a mistake, deciding to cripple them instead of killing them, as not even a week later she had been labelled a Dark Mage herself. That nearly made Naruko want to go and slaughter the Magic Council at daring to throw her in with the same type of people use magic for their own gain. She's the one who's wiping out Dark Mages and keeping people safe. The only reason she didn't is because they honestly weren't worth her time, if they wanted to make her the villain then it's a path she'll gladly follow.

Besides it's not like anyone has seen her face before, no one alive anyway. They also didn't know her name and instead gave her a title, "Tiamat, the Dragon Goddess".

Currently Naruko was in Hargeon Town, having sensed a Dark Mage that was located there. That was something else being an Ethernano Dragon Slayer granted her, being able to sense "evil" aura within people along with the darkness in people. It made hunting Dark Mages easier, along being able to replenish her power by devouring "evil" aura.

Naruko has also grown and matured in the past twelve years. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, her red hair had grown out to her waist, and she had a narrow and voluptuous figure. Her attire consisted of a black sleeveless mini dress that hugged her large bosom with a white collar and a red tie, a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, long black socks and black boots, red gauntlets and black gloves.

She also had a sharp gaze like Acnologia that helped to ward off anyone that tried approaching her.

Sniffing the air, Naruko growled as she smelled the Dark Mage. Following the scent lead her to the docks and a large yacht. Sensing the Dark Mage on the ship made Naruko grimace, the one downside of Dragon Slayer Magic was the motion sickness.

Stepping onto the ship, Naruko groaned and steady herself on the railing, even if the ship wasn't moving, she still felt sick just by being on it. Another downside, the stronger the Dragon Slayer, the worst the motion sickness.

A small price to pay, to have the power to wipe out Dark Mages.

Once she managed to calm down her stomach, she searched the ship for the Dark Mages, having sensed more than one, she went down to the lower sections. Reaching the lower floors, Naruko found something that pissed her off beyond all measure.

It was a group of Dark Mages with cages scattered around the room. What pissed Naruko off was the cages were filled with young girls.

'Slavers.' Naruko thought enraged.

These were the Dark Mages she hated the most, just as much as Zeref Worshipers, as it was these types of Dark Mages that took her sister from her. Before she was just going to kill them quickly, but now, they're going to suffer.

Summoning a black cloak and a white faceless mask that had red tear-markings below, as well as above, the eyes from a Requip space to hide her identity, Naruko ignited her arms with dark blue fire, finally catching the attention of the Dark Mages.

"Inferno Dragon Iron Claw!" Naruko said, swiping her flame covered hand at the Dark Mages unleashing claw shaped flames.

The flames crashed into the Dark Mages leaving painful third degree burns on their bodies. The lucky ones died moments after, the unlucky ones were currently screaming in agony.

"You! You're gonna pay for attacking Bora of Prominence! Prominence Whip!" Bora shouted, creating a Magic Seal that released a number of curved fiery beams of purple fire that launched towards Naruko with each beam branching off in a different direction to strike at her from different angles

Naruko only gave them a glance before holding up her hand and pulled the purple fire towards her. The fire gathered in her hand and then to the shock of Bora, the flames were being absorbed through the mouth of her mask, she ate the fire.

"Wh-What?!" Bora shouted in shock at seeing her eat the fire, all while Naruko smirked, since she had some runes placed on her mask to allow any magic to harmlessly pass harmlessly through the lower part of it, straight to and out of her mouth.

"Your flames taste bitter. Now be burned by hellfire trash. Inferno Dragon's…" Naruko started as she leaned her head back before throwing her head forward unleashing a torrent of flames.

"… ROAR!"

Bora only had a second to scream in agony before his entire body was reduced to ash, along with the rest of the Dark Mages that were still breathing.

Cutting off her attack, Naruko smirked when she saw nothing was left.

Inferno Dragon Slayer Magic was one of the styles of Dragon Slayer Magic that Acnologia had taught her. Unlike normal Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, an Inferno Dragon Slayer's flames burned much hotter and anything or anyone that touches them are guaranteed to be burned to ash. While their deaths may have been quick, they certainly weren't painless as the split second before they were turned to ash, every single cell in their bodies was being burned.

Turning to the girls still trapped in cages, Naruko saw most of them shivering in fear of her, understandable given her attire and that she did just burn several people alive, without a shred of guilt.

"Titanium Dragon Sword." Naruko said, turning her arm into a titanium sword with spikes that began rotating like a chainsaw.

Swiping her arm, Naruko destroyed the cages, while getting a few screams of surprise.

"All of you go." Naruko ordered, with the girls being more than happy to get off the ship.

Once all the girls were gone, Naruko took off her cloak and mask before leaving the ship as well, stopping once she reached the dock and turned towards the ship.

'Now just one thing left to do.' Naruko thought.

Opening her mouth, Naruko and began devouring the Ethernano in the air.

"Apocalypse Dragon's… ROAR!" Naruko said while unleashing a blast of pure magic that eradicated the ship and cut a path through the sea.

Once the ship was completely destroyed, Naruko stopped her roar and turned to leave, satisfied at having eliminated a few more Dark Mages. However as she left, Naruko heard one of the girls she saved call out to her.

"Thank you Titania!"

Naruko continued walking since they were far enough away to not really make out what she actually looked like. Though, she did raise a brow, not sure why she said that or thinks she's this "Titania" person.

'Who the fuck is Titania?' Naruko wondered.

**So, what did you think, hood. Yep Naruko is not only Erza's twin sister but has been found and trained by Acnologia himself, though not because the Dragon King was feeling generous but to see if Naruko can provide him a worthy challenge in the future. Not only that but rather than giving her Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic or Black Dragon Slayer Magic, I made it so Acnologia's magic is Ethernano Dragon Slayer Magic, given he's called the Dragon of Magic and when he's used his roar it looked like he was absorbing the magic in the atmosphere, it'd make sense that Acnologia wasn't restricted to a single element and instead could use all of them. Also Naruko will still call them "Apocalypse Dragon's…" attacks since that sounds cooler. Naruko's attire is also based off of Akame's from "Akame Ga Kill" while her cloak and mask are Akiza's from "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's". So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll have further deviations from Canon along with the reunion between sisters and some rather shocking reveals to certain Fairy's. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Erza sighed in relief as she entered the guildhall. She's happy to be back, since the latest job she took was to take care of several giant monsters that proved to be stronger than they looked.

She planned to rest for a few days before going out on another job.

'And having plenty of strawberry cheesecake.' Erza thought with her mouth-watering at thought of having her favorite food.

Walking up to the bar counter, Erza saw Mirajane reading Sorcerer Weekly.

"Hey Mira. What're you reading?" Erza asked as she took a seat, causing Mira to lower the magazine with a worried expression for some reason.

"You." Answered Mira.

"Me?" Asked Erza, confused since she's sure she hadn't given an interview nor really done anything to warrant an article written about her.

"Well not you specifically, but you should see yourself." Mira replied as she handed the magazine to Erza.

Now curious of what exactly was in the magazine, Erza opened it to the page that Mirajane was reading and frowned. And with each word, Erza's frown deepened.

It was about a woman that looked similar to her, who is suspected of being the new Dark Mage, Tiamat, and was seen using what looks like Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to kill a group of Dark Mage Slave Traders.

'If this is someone's attempt to frame me as Tiamat, then they're doing a rather poor job.' Erza thought, given how Natsu is the Fire Dragon Slayer, not her.

Even then, they got the description and color of the flames wrong, as Natsu doesn't use blue fire.

Though as Erza continued reading, a foreboding thought came to her. The vague description of Tiamat did make it sound like she did look incredibly similar to Erza, given the girls that she saved from the Dark Mages had said they only saw scarlet-colored hair. And Erza knew only one other person who had the same shade of hair as her.

'Could Tiamat be… Naruko?' Erza thought, worried at the idea of her twin sister being the Dark Mage Slayer.

When she had been captured and sent to the Tower of Heaven, Erza had tried finding her sister among the other slaves and was relieved that when she didn't find her, meaning she managed to escape. That was what she always told herself every day, that Naruko managed to escape, as the other option was that she was dead and Erza refused to believe she was dead.

After her escape from the tower and joined Fairy Tail, every time Erza went out on a job, she'd ask people in other towns if they've seen Naruko, but never getting any good news. She's even asked Master Makarov to ask the other Guild Leaders during their meetings if Naruko has joined any of their guilds or seen her. But after years of searching, Erza still hasn't found a lead to her sister.

She refused to believe that Naruko was dead, call it a twin bond or whatever, but Erza knew she was still alive, and she won't stop searching no matter what.

But it could be possible that the reason Erza was never been able to find her is because Naruko is… Tiamat?

Erza immediately shook her head of those thought.

'No. It's not impossible, Naruko would never do the things Tiamat has done.' Erza thought, knowing the type of person her sister is and she isn't a killer

Erza swore, she will find her sister and see for herself that Naruko is not Tiamat. Then afterwards, maybe she'll be able to join Erza in Fairy Tail.

'Maybe I could even teach her how to use magic, maybe she can use a style of Requip like me.' Erza thought, while smiling at the idea of doing jobs with her sister and introducing her to the guild.

*With Naruko*

Naruko frowned as she sneezed again.

'Someone must be talking about me.' Naruko thought before shrugging and going back to her meal.

Currently, Naruko was in a bar in a small town. While Naruko doesn't drink, preferring to keep her mind clear, they were great places to pick up information as long you know what to look for and focus on what's being said around you.

Naruko looked up as she sensed some Dark Mages entering the bar. The only thing stopping her from killing them when she saw them was that she wanted to hear if they were part of a Dark Guild that she could exterminate. Focusing on what the Dark Mages were saying, Naruko heard them whispering/bragging about their plans to attack the Guild Leaders with something called Lullaby.

'Lullaby, another of the Black Wizard's demons.' Naruko thought while smiling darkly.

Not only will she be able to exterminate more Dark Mages, but also get her hands on another of Zeref's Demons. She's managed to track down and kill a few Etherious, but not before learning everything they knew, whether it be anything regarding Zeref's location, the location of other Etherious, anything that may prove useful. Then afterwards, she'd killed them.

Unfortunately, all the Etherious she's killed were only low-level weaklings, none of the stronger ones, so she didn't get anything really useful. But Lullaby, that was one of the stronger Etherious, so it should likely to know more about Zeref.

Seeing the Dark Mages leaving, Naruko quickly paid for her food and drink before following after them. Seeing them walk down an alley, Naruko smirked as she followed them while the shadows rose up, blocking anyone from seeing what was about to happen.

*Later*

'So, Eisenwald is planning to use the Lullaby to kill the Guild Masters during their meeting. And they're rendezvousing at Oshibana Station.' Naruko thought as she exited the alley, while wiping blood off her hands and face with a piece of cloth she ripped off one of the Dark Mages' jackets.

Behind her were the mutilated bodies of the Dark Mages, most of their fingers and toes had been torn off, a few internal organs removed, nothing that'd kill them, and expressions of agony forever etched into their faces.

Once she had what she needed, Naruko made sure to kill them slowly, given the fact the bastards were planning to use Lullaby, who's magic kills anyone who hears it, and likely kill dozens of innocent people. They forfeited their lives the moment they agreed to commit mass genocide.

'Shit, I'm gonna have to take a train.' Naruko thought as she hated riding on trains, thanks to her motion sickness.

Now for the first time since she became a Dragon Slayer, did Naruko wish she had wings.

Knowing there's nothing she could do about it, Naruko left the town to head for the nearest train station.

*Timeskip-Oshibana Station*

Erigor smirked as he and the rest of the Eisenwald Guild entered Oshibana Station. It was easy enough dealing with the Rune Knights, now they just had to wait for Kageyama to arrive with the Lullaby.

'Then we'll deal with those flies at the meeting, and anyone else that gets in our way will hear the melody of death.' Erigor thought, eager to eliminate the Guild Masters and then the Magic Council.

Though he frowned when they reached the tracks and saw a person wearing a cloak and mask sitting on top of a train.

"What's this, a lost little fly." Erigor said smirking, as the person stood up and grabbed their cloak.

"Not a fly…" Said Naruko, tossing her cloak into the air, distracting the Dark Mage long enough.

"… a dragon! Ice Dragon's Blizzard!" Naruko said while summoning a magic circle that unleashed a blast of freezing cold ice and wind at the Dark Mages.

They had no time to escape, with only Erigor managing to fly up high enough to avoid the attack, and yet he still felt the temperature plunge into the negatives. When the miniature blizzard vanished, Erigor was shocked to see all his guild mates on the ground with their skin now deathly blue, but what shocked him was that on some of them he saw… burns!

'How, how could they be burned by ice?!' Thought Erigor as he looked on in shock and horror at the corpses of his men.

"And now it's just you, me, and ice so cold it burns." Naruko said, jumping off the train as an icy aura surrounding her.

Gritting his teeth Erigor, began spinning his scythe generating a wind tunnel.

"Storm Mail!" Erigor said, creating a magic circle as wind currents surrounded his body like armor.

He's using one of his trump cards right away, knowing this wasn't an opponent to take lightly.

"You think a little wind is going to save your worthless life?" Naruko asked smirking.

"Laugh all you want, but with my Storm Mail, I'll show you what happens to those that cross the Death God. Storm Shred!" Said Erigor, launching several blades of wind at Naruko.

"I'm quaking in my boots. Ice Dragon's Ice Beam!" Said Naruko, jumping up and over the wind blades while cupping her hands and creating a pale blue ball, before firing a beam of ice at Erigor.

Erigor didn't bother dodging, knowing that his Storm Mail will protect him, and smirked when it did just that. Though he frowned when he saw Naruko was still smirking.

"Expand." Naruko stated.

Immediately the end of her Ice Beam exploded into several ice spikes that shot straight through Erigor's Storm Mail much to his shock and pain as the spikes impaled him. Losing his concentration, Erigor's Storm Mail vanished and Naruko took her chance.

"Ice Dragon's… ROAR!" Naruko roared, unleashing a blast of icy wind.

Erigor raised his arms in an attempt to protect himself, but it was in vain as he was overcome by the cold and encased in a block of ice. The ice block fell to the ground where it shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Hmph, good riddance." Naruko muttered.

Going over to the bodies, Naruko searched through them to see if any of them had Lullaby on them. Though her attention was drawn to a train that pulled into the station with only one guy coming out.

"Erigor, I have the Lullaby, but we have Fai-" Kageyama said only to stop in his tracks, while looking on in horror and fear when he saw the frozen and dead bodies of his guildmates.

His fear only increased when he saw Naruko, stepping back when he recognized her.

"Ti-Tiamat!" Kageyama squeaked out, terrified at seeing the Dark Mage Slayer.

"So, my reputation proceeds me." Naruko said as she stood up, taking notice of the flute he was holding.

"Give me the Lullaby and maybe I'll consider killing you quickly." Naruko said, with Kageyama stumbling back and held the flute up.

"St-stay back! Come any closer and I swear that I'll use it!" Kageyama said shaking in fear, as Naruko simply scoffed at his threat.

"Hate you tell you dumbass, but if you use that, you'll die too." Said Naruko as she rolled her eyes at how stupid these people were to not notice the writing on the wall.

"Wh-what?" Asked Kageyama.

"That's right, Lullaby kills anyone who hears it, including the user." Naruko answered smirking.

Kageyama was horrified by this realization, they had all been under the belief that the user was protected from Lullaby's curse. But that means their plan to kill the Guild Masters wouldn't have mattered, as they would have died as well!

Though his moment of hesitation was all Naruko needed.

"Ice Dragon's Ice Claws!" Naruko said as her hands were covered in large claws of ice.

Kageyama had no time to react before Naruko stabbed her claws into his chest, before viciously ripping his body in half.

Dismissing the Ice Claws, Naruko picked up Lullaby and smirked.

"Now to find out what you know about Zeref." Naruko said before preparing to leave.

But before she could leave, the doors burst open showing three people and a… flying cat?

Naruko looked at the people, two boys and a girl. One of the boys had pink hair and from what Naruko could smell, he reeked of fire and dragons, the other boy wasn't wearing a shirt for some reason and smelled like ice.

But it was the girl that made Naruko's eyes widened in shock.

It was like looking in a mirror, the only difference being their eyes and clothes, but Naruko knew who it was.

"Erza." Naruko whispered, shocked at seeing her sister again and overjoyed to see she was alive.

"You?! Are you the one who did this?!" Erza demanded as she glared at Naruko; while Gray, Natsu, and Happy looked at the bodies of the deceased Dark Mages in a mix of shock and horror. Gray especially, given they were killed by Ice Magic and it made him swallow his vomit at seeing the more lethal side of Ice Magic

Naruko didn't respond, still in shock at seeing her sister.

"I won't ask again! Are you the one who killed these people?!" Said Erza, while summoning one of her swords.

Naruko looked at the Dark Mages she'd just killed and back to her sister, before laughing bitterly.

"I had… always dreamed of seeing you again, now here you are after all these years. But I had hoped it would be under better conditions… Erza." Said Naruko as she reached up and removed her mask.

Now it was Erza's turn to be stunned into silence when she saw the woman's face, one identical to her own.

"Na-Naruko? Is that you?" Erza asked, not wanting to believe that it was her lost sister.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey sis." Naruko said with a shaky smile.

Looking from her sister to the frozen corpses, a feeling of dread washed over her.

"You're… you're Tiamat, aren't you?" Erza asked, hoping that the answer was no.

"Yes." Naruko confirmed.

Erza lost her grip on her sword, looking at her sister with tears falling from her left eye, as she was no longer able to cry from her right one, thanks to it being artificial.

She was happy to have finally found her sister again, but to see that she is in fact Tiamat and surrounded by dead bodies. It hurt worse than Jellal's betrayal.

Erza wanted to deny it, that it was all lies, but the proof was staring her right in the face.

Her sister was a Dark Mage.

Natsu and Gray saw the pain on Erza's face, before glaring at the Dark Mage. The two stepped forward with fire and ice encased in their hands, respectively. They may not know what's going on, but what they did know was this girl was a Dark Mage and that she was hurting Erza emotionally, and they aren't going to let anyone hurt their friend. But before they could attack her, they were stopped by Erza blocking them with her arms.

"Natsu, Gray, don't. I need to… ask my sister some questions." Erza said before stepping forward, while Natsu and Gray looked at her in shock.

"Your sister?!" Natsu exclaimed, while looking between Erza and Naruko.

"Oh man, I didn't know Erza had an evil twin!" Said Happy with a stunned and confused expression.

Naruko looked at Natsu with a raised eyebrow, before looking at her sister.

"I'm surprised that you have a Dragon Slayer as a comrade. Much less that one is still alive in this era." Naruko said, given the fact she'd have thought all Dragon Slayers were dead.

This got Natsu's attention as he remembered that Tiamat, or rather Naruko, is also a Dragon Slayer.

"Who's your dragon parent? Where are they now? Do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu questioned.

While he didn't want to ask a Dark Mage for help, he also wanted to find Igneel.

"Igneel? The Fire Dragon King? I'm surprised he's still alive after all this time." Naruko stated, feeling a bit surprised at this bit of information.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Demanded Natsu, both confused and worried about what that could mean for his foster father.

It was then Naruko decided to drop the bomb on them of just who she was.

"Simple, my father is the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia." Naruko revealed, shocking the three mages to hear she was trained by the Black Dragon himself.

"But don't get the wrong idea, I only call him my father out of courtesy for raising and teaching me. I don't see him as a father and he didn't see me as a daughter; in fact, he told me straight to my face that he'd kill me if I didn't meet his expectations." Naruko said, while shrugging nonchalantly.

She was never really bothered by that as Acnologia was only training her so he could fight her in the future, plus she was glad to have the strength to kill Zeref. There was no familial love between them, she only called him "father" out of respect for his strength.

"As for your question, it's surprising if Igneel is still alive, considering Acnologia was the one responsible for the extinction of the Dragons and Dragon Slayers because you see, amongst all the different forms of Dragon Slayer Magic, Acnologia's was by far the most dangerous. The reason being he didn't just kill Dragons, he took their very souls, meaning even that if by some chance they managed to escape him, they'd soon die without their soul." Naruko said, much to their horror at learning of a type of magic that can take away souls.

"Th-then that means… that Igneel… he's…" Natsu said unable to finish, while Naruko nodded.

"Igneel, at full strength, was one of the few Dragons that could rival and kill Acnologia, so of course he was one of the first to lose his soul." Naruko said, feeling sorry for the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, whose head was hung low, as she knew what it was like to lose a loved one.

"That's why it's surprising to learn that Igneel was still alive for the past four hundred years, even more so that he was able to hide from Acnologia and train a Dragon Slayer. But by now, there's no doubt he's dead." Said Naruko as she felt a certain amount of respect for the Fire Dragon King.

Not many can say they survived battling Acnologia and managed to avoid him for four hundred years. A shame he's already dead, as she would have liked to slay him personally as a way to prepare for fighting Acnologia.

"You said Acnologia was the reason why Dragons and Dragon Slayers became extinct four hundred years ago. Then why would he bother training you?" Gray asked, not seeing the logic of wiping out Dragon Slayers only to then make one himself.

"That's the kicker, isn't it?" Naruko said rhetorically, before looking at her sister.

"Apparently one of our parents was a Dragon Slayer themselves, giving us a strong affinity for Dragon Slayer Magic. Acnologia sensed this in me and decided to train me in the hope that I would provide him the challenge he's desired for so long, thanks to our own draconian heritage." Naruko revealed, shocking them once again.

"One of our parents… was a Dragon Slayer?" Erza asked in complete and total shock, given this is the first thing she's learned anything about their parents.

Though Erza quickly shook off her shock at all the revelations that she was learned in less than an hour, knowing she needed to get back to the matter at hand. The dead Dark Mages and Naruko currently holding Lullaby.

"Naruko why did you kill these people? And what are you going to do with Lullaby?" Erza questioned, while hoping that Naruko didn't plan to use the flute herself.

Looking back at the frozen corpses, Naruko scoffed.

"If you mean the trash, then they had it coming. As far as I'm concerned, the only good Dark Mage is a dead one, especially those that worship Zeref. They all deserve to be wiped out and that's exactly what I'm doing, all Dark Mages and anything related to Zeref will be destroyed until not even the memory of the Black Wizard remains." Naruko said.

"But, they're human beings! You could have turned them in, and they would have been sent to jail! Killing people isn't right!" Erza argued.

"They stopped being people the moment they became Dark Mages and planned to use Lullaby to kill dozens of innocents! And don't think I can't tell what those Zeref Worshipers did to you, I can sense that artificial eye in your head. And if they aren't already dead, trust me, once I get my hands on them, I'll have them begging for something as sweet as death! In fact, you should be right here next to me, helping me wipe out these bastards!" Naruko said enraged.

She had been able to see the difference between Erza's artificial eye and her real one. It wasn't hard for Naruko to figure out how she lost it, those Zeref Worshippers took her eye! Naruko will take a special kind of pleasure in torturing the bastards that hurt her sister.

This made a cold realization wash over Erza as she realized why Naruko was like this. Rosemary Village was destroyed by Zeref Worshipers, Erza and Simon had both been captured, while Naruko was able to escape, but was completely alone. Erza also doubted that being raise by Acnologia, someone who no-doubtfully encouraged Naruko's vendetta to make her stronger, helped matters. Losing her home, her friends and sister, and then being taken in and raised by someone like Acnologia, Erza really isn't surprised that this was the path Naruko went down.

'And that could have been me as well.' Erza thought, while realizing she could have turned out just like Naruko had, if things had been even slightly different.

If it hadn't been for Rob and her friends in the tower, Erza was sure that she would have gone down the same path as Naruko. It made Erza all the more thankful for her friends and comrades keeping her out of the darkness, and now she had to do the same for her sister.

"Naruko, this won't change what happened to us. Killing Dark Mages, it won't bring back our village or our friends." Erza said, with Naruko nodding in agreement.

"You're right, it won't change what happened. But at least this way I'm making sure it never happens again and besides, you can't deny that you haven't thought about it." Naruko said while looking at Erza with a knowing stare. A stare that Erza couldn't bring herself to meet out of shame, since what Naruko said was true. There were indeed moments, especially early on, where she was tempted to kill Dark Mages, especially slavers and Zeref Worshippers.

It was at that moment Natsu made his presence known and jumped into air with a flame covered fist.

"I have heard enough out of you! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu roared, while Naruko jumped out of the way as Natsu slammed his fist into the ground, leaving a crater.

"If you wanna take out Dark Mages, then fine! But I'm not going to listen your crap about going down to their level!" Natsu said with a fiery expression as he ran at Naruko, who scoffed at his words.

"Then you're a fool. Look at what that kind of thinking has accomplished, nothing! The Magic Council doesn't give a damn about the world, as long as they can keep their illusion of power over the Legal Guilds, those same guilds that do nothing to take care of the problem. What you think, just because you beat up some Dark Mages and ship them off to prison, they'll suddenly reform and become good?" Naruko demanded while dodging all of Natsu's attacks.

Normally she would have just killed anyone that attacks her, but considering the brat's her sister's comrade, she'll let just him tire himself out, not wanting to hurt her sister any more than she already has, even if unintentionally. Besides, she didn't have Acnologia's hatred of Dragons and Dragon Slayers; her anger was strictly reserved for Dark Mages, Etherious, Zeref, and anyone who hurts her sister.

Though as she continued avoiding Natsu's attacks, Naruko started noticing… something about him. Narrowing her eyes, Naruko looked at Natsu closely and focused her senses. Getting a feeling for his Ethernano, Naruko looked more deeply inside him.

After a moment, Naruko's eyes widened in anger at what she sensed.

"Fire Dragon's Wi-GAH!" Natsu said, preparing another attack when suddenly Naruko wrapped her right hand around his throat and started choking him.

"Demon!" Naruko hissed in complete and total rage.

That's what she sensed about Natsu, his Ethernano, it felt the same as all the Etherious she's encountered, and Lullaby's as well. He was one of Zeref's demons, and he dared to be around her sister!

"Inferno Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Naruko exclaimed, while gathering a large amount of blue fire around her fist and smashed it into Natsu's chest, sending him flying into the wall.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out in worry for his friend and adoptive father.

Erza and Gray were also shocked at the sudden assault and quickly got between Naruko and Natsu.

"What're you doing?!" Erza demanded, wanting to know why her sister suddenly attacked Natsu like that.

"I'm killing another of Zeref's demons!" Naruko roared with her arms being coated in flames.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Sure, Natsu's an idiot and a flame brain, but he's not a demon!" Gray said.

"Screw… you… stripper…" Natsu groaned, while pulling himself out of the wall.

"Yes, he is! I can sense it; my Dragon Slayer Magic lets me sense Ethernano. And I've encountered enough Etherious to be able to sense one and he reeks of being an Etherious! Just like Lullaby!" Naruko retorted while glaring at Natsu.

"Well how do you know it isn't the Lullaby you're sensing?! You've had it with you this entire time!" Said Erza, as she wasn't willing to believe that Natsu of all people is a demon.

"My senses are never wrong. I know a demon when I sense it, and that is a demon!" Naruko growled while jabbing a finger at Natsu.

"Maybe he doesn't remember, maybe his powers are sealed; but he was created by Zeref and he'll die like all the rest." Said Naruko.

"That… that… no… that doesn't… I can't be…" Natsu said with his eyes wide open and holding his head.

It wasn't possible that he was a demon created by Zeref, he was raised by Igneel, he's grown up and aged like a human, he's not a demon, he's not!

But… but… but what if Naruko was right? What if he was a demon, but his memories and powers are sealed? He doesn't remember anything from his life before meeting Igneel, did that mean he's been a demon this entire time?

Then if it was true… then who even was he anymore?!

"Even if that's true, then Natsu shouldn't be judged for anything he might have done before having his memories sealed. He's a Fairy Tail Wizard and deserves a chance to find out who he is, himself." Erza said, not willing to turn her back on Natsu and allow him to be killed because of who he might have been.

"This is your last warning Erza, move or get moved." Naruko said in a tone that made it clear that she won't argue on this matter.

"Naruko please, if there's any part of you that still cares about me as your sister, then please don't kill Natsu." Erza pleaded, not wanting to be forced to have to choose between her comrade and her sister.

She just found her; she didn't want to lose her again.

Looking at her sisters pleading eyes made Naruko clench her fists, contemplating just jumping over her and quickly killing Natsu. But, Naruko didn't want to hurt her twin.

"Fine, he gets to live." Naruko said while extinguishing her flames, causing Erza to sigh in relief.

"Thank-"

"On the condition that if he relapses back into his true nature and becomes like the rest of the Etherious, then you will be the one to kill him." Naruko added, with Erza looking at her in both shock and hurt that she'd force an ultimatum like that on her.

"I-I-I, I can't kill my comrade." Erza said.

"Swear it now, Erza! Swear on your pride and honor as a swordswoman that should he ever becomes like the rest of his brethren, you will kill him. Because if you don't agree right now, I will kill him, and believe me, I've made sure that every Etherious I've gotten my hands on have died screaming in pain. The choice is yours Erza, a swift and painless death by your hands or a slow and painful one by mine." Naruko said, though her heart did clench at how hurt and betrayed Erza looked right now.

She didn't want to force this choice on Erza, but Naruko wasn't going to risk her sister's safety just because they were comrades. He may look human, act human, but on the inside, he is a demon.

"I… I… I swear it." Erza said in resignation.

Nodding once, Naruko went to leave, picking up her mask and cloak along the way, but stopped and looked at Erza.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry it that had to come to this Erza. But I already had to deal with the pain of losing you once, I won't go through it again, even if you end up hating me." Naruko said, before leaving the station as tears began leaking out of her eyes.

She'd rather have Erza alive and hate her, than dead. Even if the idea of Erza hating her made Naruko feel like her heart was being torn to shreds.

Once she was gone, the three Fairy Tail Mages left as well, none of them saying anything or even knowing what to say.

Erza was silent over the fact that she just reunited with her sister, but not in the way that she wanted, and that she was Tiamat. Natsu's head was hung low, his mind filled with thoughts of who or what he was, did Igneel know and was that why he left, and did he always know. And Gray, he was walking away from Natsu, looking at him like he was the plague, finding it hard to accept that for years he's been around and associating with one of Zeref's demons, the same creature as Deliora, the monster that destroyed his home.

"So uh, Erza has a sister!" Happy declared, trying to cheer the others up and keep his own mood high, only to see he failed.

*Later-With Naruko*

"Just tell me what you know about Zeref and this can all be over!" Naruko said as she stood over the screaming Lullaby.

After leaving her sister and her comrades, Naruko went to a nice secluded location and release Lullaby in its true form. She then immediately encased its arms and legs in ice that continued to spread over its body every passing minute and each time it refused to answer her questions.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I already told you everything I know! I wasn't even originally created by Zeref, he only found me and improved my curse to kill anyone who hears my melody! I only met the other Etherious once!" Lullaby said, crying out in pain as the ice crept along its body.

"But you did meet them! I want names and where they are!" Naruko said, glaring at the Etherious.

"I don't know their names or where they are! Now please just stop!" Begged Lullaby.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance at yet another dead end, Naruko snapped her fingers causing the rest of Lullaby's body to be encased in ice which then shattered into thousands of ice crystals.

"Useless." Naruko muttered before leaving the location.

*Fairy Tail*

Team Natsu entered the guildhall of the normally loud and boisterous guild. But at the moment, none of them felt like joining in, not even Natsu, who normally always jumps into a brawl.

This was noticed by Makarov, who had only recently returned from the Guild Master meeting.

"Something wrong you three?" Makarov asked, seeing the expressions on his children's faces.

Erza looked like someone had just ripped her heart out and stomped on it, Natsu looked like his entire world was falling apart around him, and Gray, he just looked angry.

Seeing this worried Makarov and wondered what happened on their job.

"Why don't we go to my office and discuss what happened." Makarov suggested, before jumping down from the barstool.

Nodding, the three followed their master to his office.

"Alright tell me, what happened?" Asked Makarov while sitting behind his desk.

Erza stepped forward, opening and closing her mouth several times, not sure how to tell him just what happened. Finally, she managed to get it all out, telling Makarov what happened from when they first encountered Naruko to all the following revelations.

"… She said that if Natsu ever relapsed that I… that I had to kill him." Erza finished, as Makarov looked at them with wide eyes.

He had already known about Erza's sister, having kept his word and asked the other Guild Masters if they or any of their members have seen her, or if she joined any of their guilds. But to hear that they encountered her and that she is the Dark Mage, "Tiamat", responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Dark Mages and numerous Dark Guilds being destroyed, it was a shock. Even more so that she was trained by Acnologia himself, the Dragon of the Apocalypse. That wasn't the end though, the fact Natsu was in fact an Etherious, a demon of Zeref, and that Naruko made Erza carry the burden of having to kill him if he ever lost control.

Makarov was only pulled from his thoughts when he heard his office door be slammed shut. Looking up, he saw that Gray was gone; this worried Makarov given he knew of Gray's hatred of Zeref's demons, given his own past. He knew if nothing was done, then Gray may go down his own dark path.

Turning to the downtrodden Erza and Natsu, Makarov patted them both on the shoulder.

"Listen both of you. Erza, I know what it's like to find out a family member has done unspeakable things…" Makarov said, remembering what he learned his own son Ivan did during his time as a Fairy Tail Mage

Even worse was nothing happened to Ivan that made him that way, he just cared about power and money, not even caring about his son Laxus or his own father. It was, and still is, Makarov's greatest shame for how Ivan turned out.

"… but you can still help your sister. She's on this path because of what happened to both of you as children. In her mind, all Dark Mages are the same, even the ones that can change. No matter what, you can't give up on family, even if you have to beat it into their heads that you care and won't leave them." Makarov said comfortingly.

"Thank you Master. And I won't ever give up on Naruko." Erza said, more determined than ever to save her sister.

She failed once when they were children, she won't fail again.

"And Natsu, do not let this revelation change who you are to yourself. It doesn't matter if your human, demon, or even a pixie. You are Natsu Dragneel, a Fairy Tail Mage! If you're afraid of losing control of yourself and hurting your comrades, then channel that fear into making sure you never lose control. That you will always be Natsu Dragneel and not what Zeref made you to be!" Makarov said.

Natsu looked up and saw the look in his grandfather-figures eyes, it made Natsu nod in determination. If he was a demon then he'll bear the title, if people find out and choose to fear and hate him, he'll endure the exile, and he will make sure Erza doesn't have to carry the burden of killing him. He'll protect his friends no matter what!

"Good. I'll talk to Mira and see if she can help you train and find out what you can do and learn to control it. I also have… someone else in mind to help you as well." Makarov said, while mysteriously looking to the side.

All while unseen to Erza and Natsu, a young girl with very long pastel, yellow/blonde hair, forest green eyes, and wearing a pink dress was floating within the office. She smiled at Makarov and nodded her head.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko has wiped out the Eisenwald Dark Guild and taken Lullaby to find what it knew about Zeref. But before she could make her escape Erza, Gray, and Natsu arrived with Naruko and Erza having a rather bittersweet reunion, with Erza learning her sister is the Dark Mage Slayer Tiamat and Naruko having her sister see her right after killing several Dark Mages. Not only that but the three now learn Naruko was trained by Acnologia himself, Natsu learning what happened to Igneel (at least as far as any of them know), and the big shocker of Naruko being able to sense Natsu's true Etherious nature, not knowing he's E.N.D., and has forced Erza to swear that if Natsu ever loses control she, Erza, has to kill him. But while the revelations have shaken the Fairy's, Natsu and Erza will become stronger both to overcome his demonic nature and save her sister respectively, though Gray seems to be angry at the reveal of what Natsu truly is. Will he to go down a dark path or will he overcome his own hatred of Zeref's demons, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. So, review if you like go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Not many interesting things happen in this chapter besides a few more reveals for Natsu and Erza, namely for the formers past, along with both gaining new magic powers. While Naruko will have gained the attention of a certain dark guild. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Natsu grunted as he trained in the forest with his flames. A short distance away, Mirajane and the First Master, Mavis Vermillion, were observing the Dragon Slayer, with the latter floating in the air.

"What do you think Mira?" Mavis asked, looking at the Take Over Mage, who shivered while rubbing her arms as she watched Natsu use his flames.

"Natsu has surprisingly taken to using his Cursed Flames rather easily. Definitely easier than when I first gained a new Take Over Form." Mirajane replied, before wincing and rubbing her head as the demons in her were screaming at her whenever she looked at the flames.

They weren't Natsu's regular flames either, while they might look the same, the feeling they gave off was… dark, evil, radiating bloodlust.

Two and a half months have passed since Natsu, Gray, and Erza encountered Naruko, with them learning several startling facts, namely Natsu being an Etherious, a demon of Zeref.

It had been shocking for Mirajane to learn Natsu of all people was an actual demon, one created by Zeref himself. When Makarov had asked Mirajane to help train him, she had been hesitant, not out of fear of Natsu. But, because she hasn't been active mage in years and wasn't sure she could do much, besides offering some advice on how to control his demonic half.

Though another surprise was how quickly Natsu managed to unlock his Cursed Flames and begun training to master them. But there had been a few times where he had to stop when he felt himself starting to lose control.

Mirajane had also been able to sense Natsu's demonic power, something she's been able to sense, the moment he unlocked his Cursed Flames. But this also effected the demons in her, who either screamed at her to run away or submit to an obviously more powerful demon. While she didn't know the full extent of just how powerful Natsu is, compared to her Satan Soul, it was clearly a large margin if they wanted her to run or submit.

It made Mira wonder just how Natsu's Etherious half was hidden away so well that he appeared like an ordinary human.

Mirajane was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Natsu panting and saw his arms and legs started gaining reptilian-like scales.

"Natsu." Mira called out in worry.

Natsu glanced at her, showing his now yellow slitted eyes, before he grit his teeth and his appearance returned to normal.

"I… I'm fine… just… need a minute…" Natsu said with a tired grin.

"You shouldn't push yourself Natsu. You've only recently reawakened your Cursed Flames, if you use them too much, you'll increase the risk of succumbing to your Etherious nature and you'll know what will happen then." Mavis said, floating over to Natsu, who looked down.

"Then I won't stop until I kill Zeref, along with anyone in my way." Natsu said, looking off to the side.

He remembered back when Makarov revealed to him and Erza just who else would help him train to control his Etherious side.

*Flashback*

"You can show yourself now." Makarov said, with Natsu and Erza looking around confused at who he was talking to.

"Uh, Master who are you talking to?" Asked Erza, not seeing anyone.

"He's talking to me." Someone said behind the two mages, making them jump out of their seats and turn around.

The two then looked surprised when they saw a little girl floating in the air and smiling at them.

"Hello! I'm Mavis, Fairy Tail's First Master, it's nice to meet you Erza, Natsu." Mavis said with a wave and a smile, much to their shock.

"The First Master?!" Erza said in shock, before bowing in respect.

"Forgive me for not recognizing you, Master Mavis." Erza exclaimed.

"How are you alive?! And look like that?!" Natsu asked in shock, while waving his hands at Mavis's childlike appearance.

"I'm… not really dead in a way, this is just a projection of me. As for why I still look like this, it's because of a… mistake I made years ago." Mavis said, while looking away solemnly at the last bit.

"What're you talking about Master Mavis? What mistake?" Erza asked, wondering what mistake Mavis could have made.

"It happened before Fairy Tail was founded, when me and my friends Yuri, Precht, and Warrod were trained to learn magic, by your brother, Natsu." Mavis revealed, furthering their shock, with even Makarov being shocked at this revelation, since he wasn't aware of just who trained his father and the other Fairy Tail founders to use magic.

"My… brother?" Natsu asked, with Mavis nodding.

"Yes, you already know him, after all he's the one who made you what you are. The Black Wizard, Zeref Dragneel." Mavis said.

That made all three mages look at her with wide eyes, Natsu thought things couldn't get any more crazy for him after learning he was an Etherious, but now he learned his brother, with the fact that he had a brother being a shock in itself, was Zeref.

Gritting his teeth, Natsu grabbed his head, first he learned he's not even human, that he's an Etherious, now he learns that his own brother is Zeref himself!

Natsu could only scream and grabbed his chair, before throwing it at the wall, where it shattered before falling to his knees.

Makarov, Mavis, and Erza could only look at the Fire Dragon Slayer in sadness, knowing everything he thought he knew about himself was falling apart. Though soon enough, Erza also felt a chill go up her spine as she realized something. She had barely been able to stop Naruko from killing Natsu when she believed he was only an Etherious, if her sister had known that Natsu was also Zeref's brother…

Erza was sure nothing would have stopped Naruko from killing Natsu as slowly and as painfully as possible.

"Master Mavis, how is that possible? Isn't Zeref dead?" Erza asked, with Mavis shaking her head.

"No, Zeref is alive, but has been cursed for his transgressions four hundred years ago. It all started when Zeref's family was killed by dragons, he lost his parents and his baby brother. This lead Zeref down the path of finding the meaning in life and death, and how to bring someone back to life. He was a student at Mildian Magic Academy and was considered a prodigy for his thinking, but he was also forbidden from continuing his research into life, death, and Magic. But Zeref persisted leading to him creating the Eclipse Gate and the R-System all in an attempt to revive his brother, this lead to Zeref not only being expelled from the Academy, but being cursed by the god Ankhseram with the Curse of Contradiction." Mavis explained.

"Curse of Contradiction?" Makarov asked, having never heard of such a curse.

"Yes, it's as the curse says, it contradicts his life. The more Zeref cared about life, the more he would kill as his Death Magic would react without him controlling it, but if Zeref stopped caring about life, he would gain full control of his magic and become the true Black Wizard. Since then, Zeref wandered the world, now wanting to die and be free of his curse, that's why he created the Etherious, hoping they would be able to kill him. And then he finally completed what he set out to do, he revived his little brother as an Etherious, the one strong enough to kill him." Mavis said while looking at Natsu, who was still on his knees.

"So, that's why I'm alive? To kill Zeref?" Natsu muttered.

"I won't try to explain Zeref's reasons, only that after four hundred years of isolation, killing anything or anyone close to him, he's just stopped caring and only wants to die. But he still loved you, Natsu, that's why he entrusted you to Igneel to raise you as his son." Mavis said comfortingly.

"Igneel knew?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, but don't think he didn't care, Igneel loved you like his own son, and not out of any obligation." Said Mavis, with Natsu nodding, feeling a little relieved at that.

"But wait, you said this happened four hundred years ago. How could Natsu be in this age then?" Erza asked.

"The Eclipse Gate, Zeref created it to act as a gateway between two points in time. It was originally created so he could go back in time to stop Natsu from dying, it was later used to send Natsu into the future on the day July seventh in the year, X777. I don't know why, only that it involved Acnologia." Mavis said.

This made the three fall into silence; Makarov processing everything he just learned, Natsu still reeling from the reveals of his past and connection to Zeref, and Erza…

'Everything… was for nothing.' Erza thought as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in rage.

This entire time, Zeref has been alive, meaning everything she's gone through, Rosemary being attacked, her enslavement at the Tower of Heaven, the failed coup, Jellal going mad and betraying her, and Naruko, her sister, being raised by Acnologia and becoming Tiamat. All because some Dark Mages wanted to revive someone, who was never even dead!

Erza was sure Acnologia shared that piece of information with Naruko, all in hope to create someone as cruel and evil as he is, someone who can challenge him.

While she'd never trade her time and the memories she's made as a Fairy Tail mage, Erza couldn't deny that there was a part of her that wished she had gone down the same path as Naruko, if only so she could help her hunt down and kill Zeref.

Erza turned to Makarov.

"Master, I'd like to be dismissed to take a job." Erza said, needing an outlet for the anger she was currently feeling.

"You may, Erza." Said Makarov.

Nodding, Erza exited the office and headed for the S-Rank Mission Board. She found a job from a rich historian, with the reward being a choice of two items from their collection of artifacts.

'Hopefully they'll have some kind of ancient weapons for me to use.' Erza thought, before taking the request.

She needed to get stronger if she wanted to go against Naruko, and possibly Acnologia and Zeref, if it came to that.

*End Flashback*

To be honest Natsu still hasn't fully come to terms with learning the truth about his past and doubts that he will anytime soon, not until he can finally confront Zeref, himself.

"Come on, it's time for a break to calm yourself down." Mavis said, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts.

Nodding, Natsu sat down with Mira walking over to him.

"You've been doing really good Natsu. Even better than me, when I gained a new Satan Soul." Mira complimented, given whenever she took over a new demon, she had to make them submit to her will before she could effectively use their power.

"Thanks Mira, but I can't even use any spells or curses, all I can do is coat my hands with my flames." Said Natsu, looking at his hands.

Even when he wasn't used his Cursed Flames, he can still feel them within him, along with this voice in the back of his mind, a voice telling him to track down and kill Zeref no matter what. Natsu did his best to resist it, but the more he used his flames, the stronger the voice got and if Natsu was honest with himself, he's terrified of it for one reason.

It was his voice telling him this. It was dark and twisted, but Natsu knew it was his.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be able to use the full power of your fire and be stronger than ever before." Mavis said, with Mira nodding agreement.

'Yeah, stronger than ever. But what will I become?' Natsu thought as he clenched his fist.

He didn't want to become what Zeref made him, he wanted to stay himself. He just hoped when the day came where he'd lose control, he'll be strong enough to overcome the demon in him.

"Hey Natsu, maybe you could just use it like your Dragon Slayer Magic, that could help your training." Happy said, adding in his two cents, while flying over and sitting on Natsu's head.

"Maybe…" Natsu muttered, thinking it over.

Either way he will learn to control these flames no matter what.

*With Erza*

Erza panted in exhaustion as she leaned against a tree.

She looked the same, wearing her standard Hearts Kreuz armor, blue skirt, and black boots, but if one looked closely, they could see she now possessed elongated canines and slit pupils.

'This is harder than it looks.' Erza thought, looking at the surrounding area.

The ground had numerous trenches carved into it, several trees that looked to have been sliced into pieces or smashed, and it just looked like a disaster area.

This was the result of Erza's training, though she wasn't training in Requip, but a new form of magic that she's only recently started learning. One she was sure would help her fight on even ground with her sister.

Summoning a sword along with a pair of plain armor gauntlets and then, to shock of anyone that would have seen her, Erza immediately bit down and ate the sword and gauntlets. But rather than be hurt or have difficulty, Erza was easily able to chew through the metal and swallow it, feeling her fatigue vanish and her magic be refilled.

'That's still going to take some getting used to.' Erza thought as she flexing her arms, before turning to another group of trees and narrowed her eyes.

Standing up straight, Erza took a deep breath.

"Blade Dragon's… Tearing Roar!" Erza shouted, unleashing a roar of magic that pushed back or sliced through anything in its path.

Though while the roar was powerful, after a minute Erza had to stop and catch her breath.

'That was longer than last time, I'm getting better.' Erza thought as she smiled, despite her tiredness.

Guess Naruko was right, they did have an affinity with Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Blade Dragon Slayer Magic and Armor Dragon Slayer Magic." Erza muttered to herself.

Soon Erza's mind drifted to how she managed to gain her new magic.

*Flashback*

"Erza, are you sure about his?" Makarov asked worriedly, while looking at the Requip mage.

Currently Erza sat across from Makarov and Porlyusica, a semi-active member of Fairy Tail and its Medical Advisor, with both of them looking at the girl worriedly, which was surprising given Porlyusica's hatred for people.

The reason for their worry being the two Lacrima's resting between them, both being colored a silver-grey.

"Girl, implanting just a regular Lacrima into your body is a dangerous procedure, two is even more dangerous and possibly lethal to those not strong enough. You're asking me to implant two Dragon Lacrimas inside you. Where could you even find one, let alone two Dragon Lacrimas?" Porlyusica questioned, while looking at the said Lacrima.

Finding one was rare, but two was nearly impossible unless you could find a dragon graveyard.

"The job I took for that historian said the reward was a choice of two objects from their collection. They apparently had several Dragon Lacrima as well, and I chose these two, Blade Dragon and Armor Dragon." Erza said, figuring they suited her the best given her fighting style and Requip.

Plus, Naruko already said they had an affinity for Dragon Slayer Magic. And if Naruko can be trained by the Black Dragon himself and become a Dragon Slayer, then Erza can have these Lacrimas implanted into her and train herself to become a Dragon Slayer.

"Erza are you sure, this isn't something to take lightly and it will be painful. I know you want to save your sister, but just one Dragon Lacrima is dangerous." Makarov said, remembering when his son, Ivan, implanted a Lightning Dragon Lacrima into Laxus, who was just a child at the time.

Laxus was lucky he inherited his great grandfather's, Yuri Dreyar's, affinity for lightning; otherwise he likely would have died or been unable to ever use magic again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Naruko said we have an affinity for Dragon Slayer Magic, and I don't have the time to find a Dragon to train me, if there are any still alive, let alone one that can fit my style of fighting. Not to mention if by some chance I did find a Dragon with a suitable element, I don't have the time to spend years training and learning it. Naruko's had years to master who knows how many different types of Dragon Slayer Magics, not to mention the experience she's gained in using them, along with the enemies she's made as Tiamat. If I want to save her, I need to be able to fight her on an equal ground." Erza said.

While not everyone knew Naruko was Tiamat, the only ones in the guild who knew about it are Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Mavis, Makarov, Porlyusica, and Erza herself. She still had plenty of enemies like the Magic Council for being a Dark Mage, at least by their definition; Acnologia, who could show up to challenge her at any time; and Zeref himself, who Naruko is actively hunting. Not to mention the Balam Alliance, three of the strongest Dark Guilds who controlled all the other Dark Guilds, and of course, Zeref's stronger Etherious demons who will likely take notice of someone slaying Dark Mages and their demon brethren.

Erza knew she was a strong S-Class mage, but she doubted that she could match up against Naruko, let alone the beings that will be after her, as she is now. She needed to get stronger and these Lacrima are her best bet to get that strength.

Seeing she wasn't going to be deterred from her path, the two elders sighed in acceptance.

"Come on then, let's get you prepped and ready. But just remember you asked for this." Porlyusica said, motioning Erza to follow her while grabbing the two Lacrimas.

Nodding, Erza followed the pink-haired woman while mentally preparing herself for what was sure to be a painful experience.

*End Flashback*

And it hurt like a bitch!

While Erza had been unconscious for the procedure, after she woke up, she felt all the pain that came from it. It had been comparable to the pain she felt when the cultists tortured her and took her eye along with when Jellal attacked her.

But she pushed through the pain and now had access to Blade Dragon Slayer Magic and Armor Dragon Slayer Magic. Though given her knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic was rather limited to only what she knew Natsu could do with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. She knew she could take on the properties of a Blade Dragon and an Armor Dragon, along with being able to generate, manipulate, and consume both blades and armor, both of which Erza had an abundance of.

With her Armor Dragon Slayer Magic, she's become durable enough to be able to take any attacks that were targeted at her while also not feeling any pain, given she tested it out by punching trees and boulders and not even feeling it, along with not feeling any damage from spells when she went out on jobs, as well as able to materialize armor-like substance, like platforms to walk across.

Her Blade Dragon Slayer Magic granted her the ability to physically cut anything to a degree and by using hypnotic prowess, Erza is able to mentally cut away at her targets.

Combined with her Requip, made her Dragon Slayer Magic that much more dangerous.

'Just wait Naruko, I will find you and save you from yourself. And I'll make sure no one can hurt you again.' Erza mentally swore.

She failed to protect her sister at Rosemary, leading her straight to Acnologia, but she won't fail again.

Even if she has to slay the Dragon King and Black Wizard, herself.

*With Gray*

Gray gritted his teeth as he stabbed an ice dagger repeatedly into a table, everyone giving the Ice-Make Mage a wide berth, knowing he wasn't to be with messed at the moment, but no one knew the reason for his anger.

'Damnit Master!' Gray mentally cursed Makarov for what felt like the thousandth time.

The reason for his anger was due to the fact Makarov had made Gray swear on both his family name and on the name of his master, Ur, that he could not tell anyone about Naruko being Tiamat or what Natsu truly was.

'I can't believe he's letting that thing stay in the guild and just walk around freely! Even worse, he's having Mirajane help it get its power back! It's probably just putting on an act, waiting to kill us all.' Gray thought darkly.

He lost his family and Ur to Deliora, probably that things best friend as they laughed together as they killed people, and now for years he's been interacting and associating with a damn Etherious!

While part of Gray's mind was telling him that it was still Natsu, the same flame-brained idiot that'd jump in headfirst to protect his friends. A bigger part of him, the part that despises demons for everything they took from him, couldn't get past the fact Natsu was an Etherious himself. The same type of demon that killed his parents and made Ur sacrifice herself, the latter of which was Gray's own fault.

And Makarov made him swear on their names not to tell everyone that they had an Etherious walking freely among them!

"Hey Gray! You gonna tell us what crawled up your ass and died?!" Questioned Cana, as she sat at the bar looking over at Gray when she noticed he was unconsciously lowering the temperature in the guild.

"Go drown in another damn barrel!" Gray retorted before standing up and leaving, wanting to go do some training.

He needed to get stronger, for when he knows that Etherious will turn on them and he has to kill it.

'He might have Makarov, Erza, and Mirajane fooled, but not me. I know what he really is and what he'll do.' Gray thought darkly.

He won't lose another family to an Etherious, not if he has the strength to stop it this time.

*With Naruko*

Naruko strapped her gauntlets onto her arms, mindful of the numerous bandages covering her body. Once she was fully dressed, Naruko exited the room and saw the two people that helped her, a short elderly man wearing a tribal chief outfit and a little girl with long dark blue hair, reaching down to her waist, and donned in a dress that has a bow on the front, as well as wavy blue and yellow stripes; along with having wing-like attachments on her arms and legs. There was also a flying white cat that looked at Naruko before turning away with a "Hmph".

"Thank you, Master Roubaul for helping me recuperate. And you as well Wendy." Naruko said with short bow.

"It's nothing child. We're just thankful you survived, I doubt many can say they faced against two members of Tartarus and survived." Roubaul said.

'It wasn't a fight; it was a one-sided beating.' Naruko thought bitterly, not liking to admit it, even to herself, that she had been severely outmatched.

It had been a few days after she destroyed Eisenwald, reunited with her sister, and interrogated Lullaby. She had been attacked by two Dark Mages wearing the mark of the Dark Guild Tartarus, a member of the Balam Alliance.

Naruko thought it would have been easy to kill them, maybe harder than the average Dark Guild slaughter, but she'd still be able to kill them.

Oh, how wrong she had been.

*Flashback*

Naruko ducked behind a large block of purple ice, breathing heavily as her left arm hung loosely at her side.

"Come out, come out, little dragon~ come out so I can show you the pleasure of pain again~" Said a female voice close by, with Naruko gritting her teeth behind her mask.

'Damnit all to fucking hell!' Naruko thought, sensing the two close by and knowing they will find her if she doesn't think of something soon.

It had been a little over three hours ago when she had been attacked by some guy wearing armor with a scar on his face, whom Naruko idly noted looked similar to that shirtless guy she saw with Erza and the demon, and the words "Absolute Zero" on the left side of his chest plate. But what had Naruko's attention was the guild symbol on his pauldrons, the symbol of the Dark Guild, Tartarus.

The guy didn't say much other than that he had been ordered to kill Tiamat, given Naruko was wearing her mask and cloak at the time, and funnily enough, he apologized that he had to kill her. Naruko couldn't say the same though, but did say she'd give him a quick death, that actually made the guy laugh.

That's when the battle started and Naruko knew she was outmatched against this guy, especially when he showed he also used Slayer Magic, specifically Devil Slayer Magic; he was an Ice Devil Slayer.

This immediately put Naruko at a disadvantage given if he used any other magic, she'd simply eat it, but as a Dragon Slayer she couldn't eat a different Slayer's element unless she's completely emptied her magic reserves. So, she had to resort to using her Ethernano Dragon Slayer Magic, devouring the Ethernano in the air, to fight him.

The fight had been going evenly, neither really getting the upper hand over the other, that is until the guys partner showed up. An Etherious, a powerful one at that.

Naruko was lucky to have noticed her before it was too late, given the Etherious' Curse allows her to absorb souls, nearly absorbing Naruko's own before she managed to escape.

After the Etherious showed up things went from being even to Naruko being completely outclassed. While the Devil Slayer was offensive, the Etherious was supplementary absorbing Naruko's attacks and using another Curse that enhanced the Devil Slayer's attacks along with enhancing Naruko's pain receptors to the point where just breathing felt like razor blades filling her lungs.

Naruko was never more grateful for Acnologia's torture filled training than she was now, as it allowed her to block out most of the pain. But even so, she had to admit this was a fight she couldn't win.

'I'm injured, nearly out of magic, and currently every cell in my body feels like they're being dipped in lava. Yeah, I need to get away.' Naruko thought angrily that she was being forced to retreat.

Looking up at the massive ice block, Naruko got an idea, she had just enough magic for one last spell.

'I just need to make it count.' Naruko thought, while sensing her opponents were getting close.

Gathering her remaining magic, Naruko reared her head back.

"Inferno Dragon's… ROAR!" Naruko roared, unleashing a torrent of flames.

When the fire hit the ice, a blast of steam appeared covering the area as she melted the ice and burned the surrounding area. Once a significant amount of smoke and steam was covering the area, Naruko immediately ran in the opposite direction of the Dark Mages, not looking back to see if they were following.

Naruko didn't stop running until she reached a river, panting in exhaustion and pain. Knowing she had to make sure they couldn't follow any trail she left, Naruko jumped into the river and let the current carry her away.

Panting, Naruko weakly returned her cloak and mask to her Requip space and had only a little magic left.

"Water… Dragon… Lungs…" Naruko said, allowing herself to go underwater knowing she's no longer at risk of drowning for a couple hours.

Just before passing out, Naruko swore if she ever met the sadistic, helmet wearing Etherious bitch again, she's going to take a special kind of pleasure in killing her.

*End Flashback*

Naruko wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious, only that when she woke up, she was at Cait Shelter, a Legal Guild, under the care of Roubaul and Wendy Marvell who, surprisingly, was a Sky Dragon Slayer. Wendy having used her magic to help Naruko recover from her injuries. Wendy was also accompanied by Carla, a flying cat like the blue one she saw accompanying her sister and her allies. Only Carla was rather stuck up and Naruko, on a number of occasions, had considered eating the annoying creature.

For the most part, Naruko didn't say anything while planning to leave once she was well enough. But she also couldn't help but feel indebted to Wendy for helping her, and she didn't like being indebted to people. So, once Naruko was able to walk again, she took Wendy aside and helped her train her Dragon Slayer Magic, both so she could have better control of it and make the attacks stronger. But also given that just being a Dragon Slayer made her a target for Acnologia, and Naruko wanted to give the girl at least a fighting chance, if she encountered Acnologia before Naruko could face him.

Sure, it'd be a hopeless effort to fight the Dragon King, but better to die saying you gave it your best shot.

Though while Naruko wanted to keep strictly professional, she couldn't deny that Wendy was a kind and sweet girl. It reminded Naruko of herself and Erza growing up in Rosemary, innocent little girls that dreamed of becoming mages, before they saw how terrible the world can truly be.

But what really made Naruko truly accept Wendy was when she came to her one day with a surprise.

*Flashback*

Naruko sat up on the bedroll thinking over her battle against the Tartarus members.

'There's a chance other Etherious are in Tartarus, hell the entire guild could be Etherious. If that's true, then they're likely much stronger than the Etherious I've killed, probably the strongest demons Zeref created. I'll definitely need to get stronger if I encounter any of them again or any of the other Balam Alliance Dark Guilds.' Naruko thought, before looking up when she heard someone open the door.

She saw it was Wendy standing with her head lowered shyly and holding something in her hands.

"What is it Wendy?" Naruko questioned, as the loli approaching the older girl.

"I, uh, saw these were damaged in your closet, I'm sorry for going through your stuff! But I thought you'd like it if they were fixed, so I repaired them for you." Wendy said, holding out the items and bowing.

Naruko stiffened when she saw it was her cloak and mask, the items that identified her as Tiamat. Narrowing her eyes at Wendy, while cursing herself for taking them out of her Requip space. Naruko had been planning to repair them, but between recovering and training Wendy, she never had the opportunity to do so. Slowly, Naruko took back both items while looking at the Sky Dragon Slayer warily.

"If you saw those, then you should know who I am and what I do." Naruko stated in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah… you're Tiamat. I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" Wendy said quickly, with Naruko looking at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Really? And why should I believe you?" Naruko demanded.

"Because, because, you're my friend. And I don't think you're a bad person or hurt innocent people, I also think you're really nice, even if you don't show it, and if you really were a Dark Mage, you wouldn't have helped me with my magic. Thank you for that by the way, I really appreciate." Wendy said with another bow and a faint blush on her cheeks.

This surprised Naruko, not expecting to hear something like that from a little girl of all people. Looking at her mask and cloak, Naruko saw all the damage done to them from her fight was completely repaired.

"Thanks." Naruko muttered, causing Wendy to beam a bright smile at her, before nodding and leaving the room.

*End Flashback*

While Naruko wouldn't admit, she developed a soft spot for the blue-haired girl.

She still didn't like the annoying cat, though.

"I'll be going now, thanks again." Naruko said, before looking at Wendy and bending down to be at eyelevel with her.

"Wendy, take care of yourself and thank you for… everything." Naruko said, patting Wendy's head with a small smile, while the loli girl's face burned red at how close Naruko was to her.

"It-it's n-no problem, N-Naruko." Wendy stuttered.

"Still thank you and I'm sure we'll see each other again; I hope to see you have gotten stronger little dragon." Naruko said.

With that Naruko rose up and left giving a short wave to them.

All the while Naruko knew this recent lost was a major wake-up call. If she couldn't defeat two Tartarus members, then what hope did she have against Acnologia and Zeref.

One thing was for sure, Naruko needed to find a way to get stronger fast if she ever hoped to reach her goal.

'And I will, no matter what. I will kill Zeref, and then I'm coming for you, Acnologia.' Naruko swore, though she now had more of a reason for the latter, since she now had someone she wanted to protect from her adoptive father. For it would be a cold day in hell if she would let Acnologia lay even a claw on Wendy.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Natsu is working to master his Cursed Flames with help from Mavis and Mira, the former also revealing the story of just how Natsu became an Etherious and his connection to Zeref. Meanwhile Erza has now gained Blade Dragon and Armor Dragon Slayer Magic in order to catch up with Naruko and grow strong enough to fight the enemies her sister is making. And lastly Naruko is now on Tartarus's radar for her actions against Lullaby and Eisenwald, along with now having an admirer in the form of little Wendy. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be starting off the Galuna Island arc, along with Naruko meeting a certain Spirit Mage as well. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

It was another regular day in Fairy Tail, with the guild members chatting and drinking together. Sitting at the bar were Erza and Natsu, both having taken a break from their training to rest and eat.

"So, you two, how is your training coming?" Makarov asked, while sitting on the counter, causing the two pausing in their eating to look at the master.

"Very well Master, I'm finding it easier to use Dragon Slayer Magic with each passing day." Erza said, having gotten better at using Blade and Armor Dragon Slayer Magic

Though she hasn't really come up with different attacks, like Natsu or her sister with their style of Dragon Slayer Magic. Erza preferred simply channeling it into her weapons and armor to enhance her current fighting style, not to say she didn't have separate Dragon Slayer attacks, just not as many as one would expect from a Dragon Slayer.

"Mm, and you Natsu?" Makarov asked, while looking at the pink-haired teen, who looked down in shame.

"It's… coming along." Natsu said, not wanting to say he still had a few close calls in going berserk when using his Curse.

Even now, he still heard the voice in the back his mind, telling him to hunt down Zeref and kill him. He's learned to block it out, but it was always there.

Makarov simply nodded, placing a hand on the Dragon Slayers shoulder.

"Don't let it get you down, this is a form of magic I doubt many even know exists. It will take time before you can master it, the important thing is to not give up." Makarova said, with Natsu nodding at his words.

Though Makarov's head immediately started drooping, getting their attention, along with Mira's.

"Huh, is something wrong Master?" Mira asked.

"Hm, I'm fine, just sleepy." Replied Makarov, realizing what was happening.

Mystogan was back.

"He's coming." Makarov stated.

Mirajane realized what he meant as she also grew tired, before falling to the floor asleep.

"Not again." Gray groaned, as he and Elfman fell asleep as well.

"So tired."

Erza looked around and saw everyone hitting the ground and knew who was coming.

'N-no… I have to… stay… awake.' Erza thought, wanting to resist Mystogan's sleep spell.

She was able to stay awake just long enough to hear someone enter the guildhall, before she could no longer stay awake.

"Crap…" Natsu said, while falling to floor unconscious not soon after.

Makarov saw Mystogan's familiar cloaked figure walk over the sleeping bodies of his guild mates to the Request Board, while giving a glance at Erza and Natsu, having noticed they stayed awake the longest.

"They've gotten stronger." Mystogan stated, since only the strongest mages in the guild could resist his sleep spell.

"Yes, they have." Makarov replied, as Mystogan grabbed a job request.

"I'll take this job Master and return." Mystogan said.

"Right, but lift your sleeping spell before you leave." Said Makarov, with Mystogan nodding, before turning to leave.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1." Mystogan counted down, with the moment he left the guildhall being the moment everyone woke up from their forced slumber.

"Ah man, was Mystogan here?"

"What a jerk."

"Does he have to put us to sleep everytime he comes here?"

'Damnit.' Erza mentally cursed, knowing she couldn't stay awake.

She needed to get stronger, if she was letting something like a sleep spell stop her, then how did she ever hope to go against Naruko?

Granted, Mystogan was an S-class mage and a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard, but she had hoped that after gaining Dragon Slayer Magic, she'd have gotten strong enough to resist his sleep spell. It just showed she needed to up her training even more.

"AHAHAHA! Look at you all, taken out by a sleeping spell, talk about pathetic!" Said a familiar and annoying voice from the second floor.

"Laxus!" Natsu growled, while glaring up at the said figure; Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Master Makarov.

"But I guess it just shows how weak you all are. After all, if you can't fight off one sleep spell, then you shouldn't even be mages. But that'll change once I'm master." Laxus said smirking, causing Natsu to clench his fists in anger at his words.

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!" Natsu shouted, wanting nothing more than to smash Laxus' head in.

"Yeah right, you couldn't even handle Tiamat, running back here with your tail between your legs." Laxus taunted.

While the exact events and secrets that were revealed during Natsu, Gray, and Erza's confrontation against Naruko weren't known. It was known that they encountered Tiamat on their job to stop Eisenwald.

"Says the person who's never fought her, either." Erza said, knowing that if Laxus and Naruko fought, Naruko would tear him apart given she could simply eat any attacks he throws at her.

"Please, I'm Fairy Tail's strongest wizard, if that Dark Mage showed her face, I'd handle her no problem." Laxus said in confidence that he'd be able to beat Tiamat with his Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Then prove it. I'm a Dragon Slayer too, you think you can beat Tiamat, then beat me if you can." Natsu said with a dark edge in his voice.

"You come to me then runt." Retorted Laxus with his arms spread out.

"Gladly!" Natsu shouted, before jumping off a table, ready to beat Laxus into the ground.

Unfortunately, before he could get up to Laxus, he was smashed down by Makarov's enlarged fist.

"You're not allowed on the second floor Natsu, at least not yet." Makarov said.

Natsu growled as his eyes flickered between yellow and black for a moment, before he took a few breaths to calm down, knowing he couldn't lose his temper.

"I think you made him grumpy." Laxus taunted.

_**"…Kill him…"**_

'No, no matter how tempting it might be.' Natsu thought, while shaking his head and banishing the voice.

"That's enough out of you, Laxus!" Makarov said, reprimanding his grandson, while also saving his life.

Makarov didn't want Laxus to end up pushing Natsu to the point of going berserk. Given Natsu's origins and just what he meant to Zeref as a human, Makarov could only wager he made his little brother the strongest Etherious alive, to make sure he couldn't die again. He'd rather not see just how strong he is, should he unleash his power in his anger.

Getting up after Makarov removed his fist, Natsu gave a final glare at Laxus before sitting down. Though he definitely wasn't going to drop this, he just had to find some other way to stick to Laxus.

'And I know just the way.' Natsu thought while getting an idea, not only to get Laxus to shut up, but also as a way to see just how strong he's gotten and how much of his Curse he can use.

*Next Day*

"Master! I don't how it happened, but one of the S-Class Missions is missing!" Mira said as she ran down the stairs.

Makarov immediately spat out his coffee upon hearing that, before turning to Mira.

"What?! Who could have-" Makarov exclaimed, before he immediately stopped as realization hit him like a truck.

*With Natsu*

"Come on Happy, we gotta get to Hargeon before-"

**"GODDAMMIT, NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

Natsu froze in place and slowly turned towards the direction of the guild with a nervous expression.

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Natsu." Happy said with a salute to his friend.

"RUUUUUN!" Natsu shouted, while grabbing Happy and running as fast as he could.

*Later-Hargeon Town*

Walking through Hargeon Town, Naruko was making her way to the harbor to secure a boat for a job she's taking. Though it wasn't one as Tiamat, but a regular job any freelance or guild mage could take.

After her encounter with the Tartarus mages and her subsequent recovery, Naruto figured it'd be best for Tiamat to go under the radar for a while, so she created a Thought Projection of Tiamat to fill in the role, and with her Ethernano Dragon Slayer Magic, she can keep the projection charged at all times.

"Leave me alone!"

'Huh?' Naruko thought as she heard a female voice cry out.

Sniffing the air, Naruko could smell the "evil" aura, showing there were Dark Mages nearby and were apparently chasing someone.

Figuring she could make a small detour, Naruko headed towards the source and prepared to summon her mask and cloak. Unfortunately, when she arrived, Naruko growled in anger at what she saw. Several mages had backed a blonde girl, a rather busty blonde girl at that, into a corner. While this would normally anger Naruko anyway, what really angered her is the guild symbol that the mages were wearing.

'Phantom Lord.' Naruko thought darkly.

The Phantom Lord guild was a Mages' Guild that Naruko had a special hatred for, since they were practically Dark Mages in all but name. The only reason they got to keep their status as a Legal Guild was because their Master, Jose Porla, used his status as a Wizard Saint to bend the laws and politics of the Magic Council in his favor, which was also another reason she hated the Magic Council.

In fact, Phantom Lords founder, Geoffrey, Jose's ancestor, was also the Guild Master of Blue Skull, a Dark Guild until it was destroyed. As for how she knew this, Naruko made sure to study up on all Dark Guilds, both past and present.

If there's one thing Naruko couldn't wait for, it was the day she would be able to slaughter every single Phantom Lord mage, while saving Jose for last.

Unfortunately, that day wasn't today, and while she'd love nothing more than to kill these Phantom Lord members right now, she couldn't, as they were still technically legal mages. The last thing Naruko needed was the Magic Council turning them into Martyrs against her and have other Legal Guild hunt her, if they thought she was branching out in who she killed.

'Doesn't mean I can't break them.' Naruko thought sadistically.

Before the mages could react, Naruko appeared behind them, grabbing two by their heads before smashing them together with some faint cracks. Next she forced a third down to his knees and grabbed his arms, pulling them out of their sockets before slamming his head into the ground. The final Phantom Lord mage shook in fear when Naruko turned to him, before she appeared in front of him and slammed her leg into his kneecaps, shattering them before punching him in the face, knocking him out.

'That felt good.' Naruko thought, while smirking as she looked at the unconscious mages, before turning to the blonde girl, who looked shocked at her appearance and how quickly she took care of her pursuers.

"Are you alright?" Naruko asked, snapping the girl out of her shock.

"Ye-yeah, thanks for the help. Those guys have been a serious pain in the neck." Lucy angrily said, both at the fact they were chasing her and that they were hired by her father to force her back home.

"Don't mention it, I'm always happy to brutalize assholes like them." Naruko said with a smirk, while Lucy nodded slowly at that.

"Any… way, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy as she introduced herself with a smile, while not saying her last name, just in case her savior recognized it.

"I'm Naruko. So, what are you doing in Hargeon, Lucy?" Naruko asked as they left the area, leaving the beaten Phantom Lord mages.

"Mostly just traveling. Though I do hope to one day join a Mages' Guild one day; it's my dream to join the guild, Fairy Tail." Lucy said, having wanted to join Fairy Tail ever since she heard about them.

"Fairy Tail? You're a mage?" Naruko asked upon hearing the name of her sister's guild, having looked up the guild after seeing Erza was a member, though she only really looked up information on Erza.

Naruko was happy and proud to learn her sister is an S-Class mage and nicknamed "Titania, Queen of the Fairies".

"Yeah, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage, see." Lucy said, while motioning to the keyring strapped to her waist.

"A Celestial Spirit Mage, with three Zodiac Keys." Naruko said, actually impressed that Lucy had three Zodiac Keys, given how rare they are to find.

Though it also reminded her of something, as she reached into her Requip space.

"Here." Naruko said, while holding out another Zodiac Key, much to Lucy's shock.

"What, where'd you manage to find a Golden Key?!" Lucy asked, given that she had only gotten three, since they were owned by her mother.

"An annoying midget." Stated Naruko in a completely serious tone.

She had gotten the key off of that midget Everlue, after he tried getting her to do his dirty work for him. At first, she planned to simply walk away, that is until the asshole called her ugly, and while Naruko doesn't really care for how people see her, the fact that he did so after praising how "beautiful" his maids were just put the final nail in his coffin. She didn't kill the maids, since their only crime was being ugly, but she did take the Maiden Key off of him once she was done.

"Here, it's the Gate of the Maiden Key, you'll get more use out of it then me." Naruko said, since she preferred to stick to her Dragon Slayer Magic.

Though, that doesn't mean she didn't learn any other forms of Magic, in case she ended up in a situation like the one she's currently in. But even then, Celestial Spirit Magic just didn't fit her style. After all, given how destructive her attacks can be, a Celestial Spirit would just get in the way.

"Re-really?" A stunned Lucy asked as she took the key that Naruko was handing her, while also being thankful at having another Zodiac Key.

"Yeah, I only summoned Virgo once to tell her I'll find someone who can actually use her key. I can tell you're someone who respects and cares about the Celestial Spirits, so yeah, it's yours." Naruko said.

She could sense Lucy's aura and there wasn't even a speck of darkness in it. Though, the part of her that took after Acnologia was actually sickened at just how bright and cheerful her aura was.

"Thank you so much! I'll summon her to create a contract." Lucy said in excitement at having another Golden Key.

"Right, though there's something you should know, Virgo's a-"

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Lucy said, summoning Virgo, who had the form of a cute pink-haired girl wearing a maid outfit and shackles on her wrist.

"Naruko-hime, is it time for punishment?" Virgo asked with a bow, while Lucy was stunned at the question.

"Virgo is a masochist." Naruko finished, with Lucy's mouth opening and closing a few times, not sure how to respond to that.

"Virgo, this is Lucy, your new summoner." Said Naruko, with Virgo looking at Lucy, before bowing.

"Greetings Lucy-hime, I am yours to summon whenever you need me." Virgo said.

"Ri-right." Lucy said with a nod, before they went over the contract and when Lucy could summon Virgo.

Once it was finished, Lucy sent Virgo back to the Celestial Spirit World and added her key with the others.

"Also, if you want, since you want to join Fairy Tail, I can take you there." Naruko offered, while also seeing this as a chance to see her sister again.

Even if they left things on bad terms during their last meeting, Naruko will always care about Erza and would like the chance to reconnect with her after so many years.

"Really?! Are you a member of Fairy Tail?!" Lucy asked eagerly, while feeling excited at the idea that she just met a member of Fairy Tail.

"No, I just thought I'd offer to take you there, since I know where it is. But before we do, I have a job to complete." Naruko said, with the revelation that she isn't from Fairy Tail lowering Lucy's excitement a little.

"A job?" Lucy asked.

"An S-Class job, one of the hardest jobs a mage can take, and only for the strongest ones. You can join, if you want." Naruko replied, causing Lucy to pale at the thought of doing such a job.

"I think part of the reward is a Golden Celestial Spirit Key, as well." Naruko added as an afterthought.

"Another Golden Key?! What's the job?!" Lucy asked in excitement at the thought of having a fifth Golden Key, nearly half the total amount.

Before Naruko could respond, she stopped and sniffed the air before silently letting out a growl when she caught a familiar scent.

'Etherious.' Naruko thought.

*With Natsu*

"Okay, we made it to Hargeon before gramps could get us." Natsu said, while sighing in relief that they managed to get away before Makarov could come after them.

"He's gonna smash us once we get back." Stated Happy.

"You worry too much. Now come on, we just need to find a boat-"

"Hi Natsu." Cana said.

"Hi Cana. Now we have to find a boat and-" Natsu immediately cut himself off, before looking over his shoulder to see both Gray and Cana standing behind him, the former of whom looked angry at being here.

"Cana! Stripper! When did you get here?!" Shouted Natsu at how quickly they caught up to him.

"Not important, what's important is you idiots took an S-Class job and Master Makarov sent us to bring you both back." Cana said, while crossing her arms under her bust.

"Let's go, dumbass." Gray said as he reached to grab Natsu and drag him back to the guild.

Though this stunt did show Gray that Natsu was still the idiotic flame brain he's always been, even with the reveal of what he really is. That didn't mean Gray could just forget that Natsu was an Etherious, but for now he'll see if Natsu is still a normal idiot or a monster.

Natsu prepared to protest, only to go still when sensed a familiar magic signature.

"Oh no." Natsu muttered, before turning around to find Naruko standing there with a nervous Lucy next to her.

"Crap." Whispered Gray.

"Woah." Cana said in shock at seeing the Erza look-a-like.

"Uh, hello there." Lucy said with a wave, while smiling nervously as she sensed the tension in the air, but didn't know what it was for.

"Hey. Uh, Gray, Natsu, do either of you wanna tell me who the redhead is and why she looks like Erza?" Cana asked.

"That's…" Gray started, only to stop when Naruko glared at him, Natsu, and Happy.

"One word, and you're fucking dead." Naruko mouthed to them, when Lucy and Cana weren't looking.

"…Erza's sister." Gray said with a gulp, now feeling terrified of Naruko, even more so than Erza.

Especially since she can use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, meaning any attacks he'd throw at her would just make her stronger.

"Erza's sister?!" Cana asked in shock at learning Erza had a sister, a twin sister given they looked exactly the same, minus the clothes and eye color.

"What're you doing here and who's that?" Natsu asked with a serious expression on his face.

"This is Lucy, a Celestial Spirit Mage, and we are going on a mission to Galuna Island." Naruko said.

"Hey, that's the same job we took Natsu." Said Happy.

"Yeah, and now it's the job you'll return once we get back to the guild." Gray said, while wanting to get as far away from Naruko as possible.

"We could do that, or we could- KIDNEY PUNCH!" Natsu suddenly shouted, while punching Gray in the stomach hard enough to knock him out.

"Really Natsu?" Cana asked, while letting out a sigh.

"Come on Cana, this our chance to show we have what it takes to be S-Class. It was even the easiest one we took, so it'll be a piece of cake." Natsu said.

That made Cana consider going, since the chance to become S-Class more quickly means a quicker chance to finally reveal herself to her father, Gildarts Clive. Plus, if this girl, Naruko, was going on the mission as well then she was also curious to learn more about Erza's apparent sister.

"Fine, but I'm still putting the blame on you if things go south." Cana said.

"Great, let's go!" Natsu, while picking up Gray and preparing to run to the harbor.

Naruko glared after Natsu, she didn't like that she was going to have to deal with an Etherious for an unknown amount of time. But she'll deal with it for now, it'll just be an incentive to finish the mission quickly, so she didn't have to deal with the creature longer than she had to.

*Later*

Naruko groaned miserably from onboard the ship taking her, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Cana to Galuna.

The ship's captain, Bobo, had told them of what's been happening on Galuna, but she only heard about half of what he said since her motion sickness in full affect. She was lying in a fetal position, her skin pale, and a cold sweat covering her. She couldn't even pass out; the pain was too much and kept her conscious the entire time. She usually has a good hold of her motion sickness if the transportation is stationary, but being on a boat for who knows how long, was agony for the Dragon Slayer, even worse than the torture/training Acnologia put her through. Natsu was in the same predicament, but not as bad as Naruko, given the stronger the Dragon Slayer was the worse the motion sickness.

'Must be a Dragon Slayer thing.' The now conscious Gray thought, as he winced at the condition that Naruko is currently in.

Thankfully though, they soon arrived at the island, with Naruko and Natsu eagerly getting off the boat.

Both Dragon Slayers immediately fell to their hands and knees as they kissed the ground, relieved to be off the boat, much to everyone's amusement and embarrassment. Normally Naruko wouldn't something like this, let alone when others could see her, but she was too relieved and happy to be off the boat to care.

Once that was finished, the group made their way to the village, soon arriving at the gates.

"Who goes there?!" Came a voice.

"The Wandering Mages that took up the request you had!" Naruko said.

"Who is your companion? Your reply said there was only one mage?"

"This is Lucy, my temporary companion. I met her when I was on my way here." Said Naruko.

"And what about the other three and the cat?"

"We're Guild Mages! Our reply must have gotten lost in the mail!" Gray said, given that they're already here and are stuck doing the job now.

Soon the gates opened, and they entered the village. Immediately, Naruko looked at the villagers and sensed their Ethernano was demonic in nature. The only thing that stayed her hand was that they didn't have the same feel as Zeref's demons and they were her clients.

"I must thank you all for accept our job request." Moka, the village chief, said while bowing to them.

"And what is the job exactly?" Asked Naruko as she crossed her arms, since the flier didn't give a lot of details.

"The job is not a simple one and very difficult, perhaps impossible to complete. Our request, is for you to destroy the moon." Moka said.

The mages looked at Moka in shock at what he was asking of them, even Naruko was shocked and wondered just what hell she got herself into.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko has met Lucy (I wasn't going to leave her out) after saving her from some Phantom Lord mages along with giving her Virgo's Gate Key, and promising to take her to Fairy Tail once she's completed her mission on Galuna. Not only that but she's run into Natsu and Gray again along with Cana with all of them going to Galuna. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! This is another story I haven't updated in a while, but I'm glad to be back with it. Here we'll be seeing Naruko, Lucy, and the Fairy's encountering Lyon and his team, only it'll definitely be going much quicker with Naruko's presence. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Naruko walked through the forest along with Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Cana, as they made their way to the island temple.

After getting over her initial shock at being asked to destroy the moon, Naruko had asked for the full details of what exactly happened to cause the villagers transformation. From what the village leader, Moka, told them, it started three years ago, when the moon suddenly turned purple which they believed was a curse that was turning them into demons. Moka also mentioned that around the same time, a group of mages had taken up residency in the temple, on the island.

Upon hearing that, Naruko realized what was really going on. There wasn't a curse put on the villagers, whatever was causing their transformations was a spell being cast by the mages that arrived on Galuna, the spell being called Moon Drip. Naruko knew about the spell, given Acnologia had also told her of every single form of magic in existence, given the Dragon King, himself, knew and recognized all types of magic and spells.

Moon Drip is a spell that harnessed the moon's magic power in a single place as moonlight. Once completed, Moon Drip could be used to deactivate any spell in existence, even those deemed impossible to break, like Ice Shell. So the mages who are casting Moon Drip, were likely going to use it to deactivate a spell that isn't meant to be deactivated.

Naruko didn't know what exactly the mage's goal is, but whatever it is, she's going to stop them.

The redhead was also thankful that none of the Fairy Tail Mages tried speaking with her, given she's still resisting the urge to tear Natsu apart. Even more so, as she could sense his Etherious Magic was even stronger than the last time she encountered him. The only thing stopping Naruko from simply killing him now, was her promise to Erza.

Finally, the group reached the temple, Naruko narrowing her eyes when she looked at the top and saw the bright purple glow, showing Moon Drip was currently gathering Magical Power.

The group ran to the top of the temple, when they reached the top, they saw a group of cloaked figures, one of whom they heard being called the Sub-Zero Emperor, and three non-cloaked figures standing behind the Emperor.

"Well, it seems we have some uninvited guests, some more than others." Said the Sub-Zero Emperor, with Gray stiffening, while his eyes widened.

"That, that voice? It can't be…Lyon?" Gray asked, recognizing the voice, as the Sub-Zero Emperor, or Lyon, looked at Gray.

"Well if it isn't Gray, finally showing your pathetic face." Said Lyon, removing his helmet and glared at Gray, who was shocked to see his old friend.

"Gray, who is this guy?" Cana asked, seeing her guildmate's expression.

"His name is Lyon, Lyon Vastia, we trained together as kids under the same master." Gray revealed.

"Yeah, we trained together, and then you had to go challenge Deliora and got Ur killed!" Shouted Lyon, glaring at his fellow Ice User, Gray flinching at the accusation and knowing it was true.

"Gray, what's he talking about?" Asked Natsu, confused about what was going on, with Gray clenching his fists as memories he's worked to keep buried came flooding back to him.

"It happened when I was a kid, way before I joined Fairy Tail, I lived in a village up North with my parents. That is until one day, the Etherious, Deliora, showed up and destroyed it, killing everyone, including my parents. I was spared though, before being found by Lyon and our master, Ur, who taught us how to use Ice-Make. I swore that after I learned it, I would hunt down and kill Deliora to avenge my parents. But I was overconfident in myself, and when I heard about Deliora's current location, I ran off to challenge it, believing I was strong enough to kill it. Instead, all I got was a beat down, and I would have died if not for Ur arriving, she gave her life to trap Deliora so it couldn't hurt anyone ever again. Lyon blamed me for what happened, and he's right, it's my fault Ur is dead." Said Gray, while maintaining the lie Ur wanted him to tell, that she died trapping Deliora, instead of her body turning into the ice, keeping the demon locked away.

'That's why he doesn't trust me, because I'm the same thing as Deliora.' Natsu thought, realizing why Gray has grown distrustful, even hateful, towards him since the reveal of his Etherious nature.

He was the same type of demon that killed his parents and master.

Naruko narrowed her eyes as several pieces started coming together in her mind. Remembering her encounter with the Tartarus Mages, and the resemblance the Ice Devil Slayer had with Gray, Naruko realized it wasn't just a resemblance, that was Gray's father.

'Meaning if he was in fact killed by Deliora, that means he was somehow resurrected, likely by another member of Tartarus.' Thought Naruko, while knowing that made things more complicated, if there was an Etherious that could resurrect the dead.

It just meant she'll need to get much stronger, if she had any hope of taking on Tartarus, and the other more powerful Etherious and Dark Mages.

"That's right. Now do me a favor and stay out of my way, I'll deal with you after killing Deliora." Lyon said, with Gray looking at him in shock of what Lyon was planning.

"What?! Lyon you can't possibly be thinking of fighting Deliora, let alone freeing it! Ur gave her life just to trap it!" Gray shouted, not believing Lyon was willing to free the demon that took Ur away.

He already had to deal with the guilt of being the cause for it, he didn't want Ur's sacrifice to be for nothing!

"Exactly. Ur only managed to trap Deliora, not kill it. So, if I kill Deliora then I'll finally prove I have surpassed Ur." Stated Lyon smirking, fully confident that he can kill Deliora.

"Darkness Dragon's Binding Chains!" Naruko said, slamming her hand on the ground, creating several black magic circles with jet-black chains shooting out and wrapping around Lyon, his team, and his followers.

"What?!" Lyon shouted at the sudden bindings and tried freezing them, only to be shock when he couldn't access his magic.

"Don't bother trying to escape, those chains nullify the magic of anyone bound in them. And be thankful I'm only binding you." Said Naruko, really wanting to snap this brat in half.

He was freeing Deliora, a powerful Etherious, just to prove he's stronger than his master. He wasn't even sure if he was strong enough to kill Deliora, completely ignoring the chance of the demon escaping to kill more people.

The only reason Naruko wasn't either killing or brutalizing them, is because they weren't actually Dark Mages. Just some foolish brats, that didn't know what they were dealing with.

However, before Naruko could knock them unconscious, she was surprised when her chains suddenly broke apart and dissolved into black smoke. Just then, another person jumped out, revealing themselves.

"Zalty, you arrived just in time." Lyon said, nodding to his masked subordinate.

"Of course, Lyon." Said "Zalty", with Naruko narrowing her eyes at him.

'And just how exactly does this person possess Arc of Time?' Naruko thought, knowing the only way someone could escape her Binding Chains is by being stronger than her and escaping them, given the chains were only as strong as she was, or if they had the Arc of Time Magic and aged them to the point of breaking apart.

"Alright then, I was willing to go easy on you runts, but since you insist on being stubborn. Let me show you a world of fear. Darkness Dragon's Nightmare Realm!" Naruko said, creating a larger magic circle as the surrounding shadows rose up and wrapped around Lyon and his followers, trapping them in a dome of darkness

Before the others could react, Naruko created an opening in the dome and ran inside, before it closed behind her.

"Uh, do you think we should try he-" Lucy started, only to be cut off when they all suddenly heard screaming coming from within the dome.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

"_Oh Kami, have mercy please!"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_MAAAAAA-MMY!"_

"I-I th-think, sh-she h-h-has i-it h-ha-handled." Cana stuttered, looking deathly pale, the same being said for the others as well.

It also made Cana know for a fact Naruko had to be related to Erza somehow, if she could be this terrifying.

*Inside the Dome*

Ultear Milkovich, the true identity of Zalty, looked around rapidly searching for either Naruko, or her "allies". The moment the dome had appeared around them, Ultear had tried using her Arc of Time to escape, only to find it didn't work, even worse, her disguise had failed as well.

It only got worse when she started hearing the screams of pain and fear from Lyon and his followers, worrying Ultear, as she realized she wasn't dealing with a normal mage. She only became more worried, and even fearful, that this mage didn't have an issues with getting their hands dirty, and right now, Ultear was at major disadvantage.

"Where are you?! Come out and face me!" Ultear said, hoping to draw Naruko out to where she could see her.

Her only response was a chilling laughter that sent shivers up Ultear's spine.

"_What's the matter? Scared of the dark? Good, be afraid, you never know what goes bump in the night."_ Naruko's voice echoed around her, Ultear gasping when something bumped into her, making her whirl around, holding her orb.

Illuminating it, Ultear hoped to see or catch a glimpse of Naruko, or a possible an escape. Instead, all Ultear saw was an endless darkness that seemed to stretch on forever. Gulping, Ultear's breathing increased when she couldn't see anything, except the endless darkness. Being reminded of when she was trapped in the Bureau of Magical Development.

"I'm…I'm not scared." Ultear said, putting on a strong front.

"_How cute, the Dark Mage isn't scared. But I can sense your fear and the darkness within you, and it's sickening! I wonder, how many people you had to kill, how many lives you ruined, in order to gain such darkness?!"_

"Shut up, you don't know anything about me!" Ultear shouted, glaring all around her, refusing to be talked down to like that.

"_Oh, I know exactly what you are. You're just like every other Dark Mage, killing innocent people, manipulating them, all because you can, or you enjoy hurting others. People like you…__**SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!"**_ Naruko roared.

Ultear screamed in fear when suddenly, a group of tiny, shadow-like demonic dragons began appearing around her, biting and clawing at her. Attempting to use her Arc of Time to destroy the, Ultear paled when she saw it didn't do anything to the creatures, and they seemed to be multiplying every second.

Then suddenly, Ultear was grabbed from behind and her eyes widened in fear when she felt a clawed hand dig into her neck.

"_Die."_ Naruko hissed, ready to tear Ultear's throat out.

"GET AWAY!" Ultear screamed, her magic reacting instinctively in her fear of dying.

Naruko's was surprised when she was suddenly thrown off Ultear, before grunting and grabbing her head when she started seeing images flash before her eyes. She saw a little girl in pain, her body containing to much magic for her to hold, before she was taken somewhere by her mother to save her.

Only for the people there to not helping her, but instead turn her into a lab rat and experiment on her. The girl managed to escape and return home, only to see her mother with two boys, whom Naruko recognized as a younger Gray and Lyon. The girl then returned to the lab, believing her mother had abandoned her, and allowed the people to continue their experiments.

Then, when the girl was strong enough, she took her revenge and killed all the people who experimented on her.

Before Naruko could see anything else, the images stopped, and she panted in exhaustion and confusion of what she just saw.

'What, what the hell was that?' Naruko thought, not understanding what just happened.

Looking at Ultear, Naruko growled and went over to her, intent to finish what she started. Grabbing the Dark Mage by her collar, Naruko raised her hand prepared to rip open her throat, only for her eyes to widen.

"You, you're that girl." Naruko said, looking into Ultear's fearful eyes and seeing the girl from her visions.

Naruko then realized what those images were, they were Ultear's past, her Arc of Time must have reacted to her fear of almost dying. She was treated as a guinea pig, believed her mother abandoned her, and ended up returning to the very people who experimented on her, before killing them.

'She's like me.' Thought Naruko, seeing they had similar pasts, believing they had lost everything they cared about and desired the power to get revenge.

Naruko didn't want to believe she's similar to a Dark Mage, but looking at Ultear's expression, all she could see was herself, before Acnologia found her, and the little girl in her visions.

Steeling her heart, Naruko tried to bring herself to kill Ultear, but she couldn't.

"Well, what're you waiting for, do it." Ultear said, trying to remain strong, despite the fact she was likely going to die.

Looking at her, Naruko wanted to end her life, but she couldn't do it.

"Fuck." Naruko muttered, snapping her fingers, deactivating her Nightmare Realm as the darkness dispersed around them.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy, Gray and Cana watched in surprised as the dome of darkness vanished. Though they stiffened when they saw Lyon and his followers on the ground, unmoving. Only to be relieved, when they saw they were still breathing and tied up.

Looking to Naruko, they were confused when they saw her holding a woman they didn't recognize, though Gray inhaled sharply at the resemblance she shared with Ur.

"Wh-what are y-you-" Ultear stuttered.

"You don't talk, unless I say so, got it!" Naruko growled menacingly.

Just because she couldn't bring herself to kill Ultear, doesn't mean she was going to play nice with a Dark Mage.

Nodding rapidly, Ultear knew she shouldn't test her luck against Naruko.

"Naruko, who's that?" Lucy asked, confused, since they didn't see Ultear before.

"I'll explain later, for now, you all can bring those idiots down to the village. I still have something to take care of." Naruko said, walking off before they could say anything, while dragging Ultear along with her.

Natsu and Gray went to argue, only to be silenced when Naruko glared at them.

With that, Naruko dragged Ultear into the temple, down to where she could sense Deliora was being kept, with Ultear realizing where they were going.

Soon, the two reached the cavern, with them seeing Deliora still trapped in Ice Shell. Naruko frowned at seeing the demon, with the close proximity allowing her to sense just how weak it was, and not only that, she could sense the magic within the ice itself, and it felt…alive.

"Reverse the ices time." Naruko said, wanting to make sure Deliora was actually dead, and wanting to test a theory she just had.

Nodding shakily, Ultear summoned her orb and used her Arc of Time on the ice, watching as it receded from Deliora's body, with the demons eyes glowing red as its head was freed. Then, to Ultear's complete shock, rather than the ice vanishing, the ice started shrinking and transforming, until they saw a woman with short dark purple hair and pale skin laying on the ground, unconscious.

Not only that, but Ultear easily recognized the woman.

"Mo-mother." Ultear whispered, not believing what she just saw, or that she was seeing her mother alive, once again.

Naruko, though, looked at Deliora, ready for a fight. Though the redhead relaxed, when the demon was only able to let out a single roar, before falling over dead.

"Pick her up, and let's go." Said Naruko, with Ultear wordlessly doing so, still in shock at what just happened.

*Later*

After dealing with Deliora, and restoring Ur to her natural form, Naruko and Ultear began the walk back to the village. Naruko didn't have to worry about Ultear trying to make a break for it, positive the girl had more things on her mind than trying to escape. Plus, she likely knew she wouldn't get far, if she did try escaping.

As they got closer to the village, Naruko frowned as she picked up a familiar scent of armor polish, sweets and the scent of dragons. She recognized the scent as belonging to Erza, which confused Naruko as to why her sister was here. Though she was worried when she began noticing the scent of dragon she and her sister shared, it was now noticeably stronger.

Once they reached the village, Naruko saw Erza was in fact here and standing over Natsu and Gray, both sporting large bumps on their heads. While Lucy and Cana stood off to the side, with the latter trying to make herself as small as possible, in fear of Erza's wrath being directed at her.

However, Erza then turned around, and Naruko's eyes widened when she saw the slit pupils and sharper teeth.

'No…' Naruko thought, shaking her head, not wanting to believe Erza did what she think she's done.

"Naruko? You're here." Erza said, surprised to see her sister was here, as well.

"What did you do?" Naruko whispered, walking up to Erza, now sensing her magic and how it was different than before, now being similar to her own.

"What did I do?" Asked Erza, confused for a moment by what her sister meant, before realizing she could see the changes in her appearance.

"What did you do?!" Demanded Naruko, while grabbing Erza shoulders.

"What I needed to do to save you." Erza replied, knowing Naruko could sense that she was now a Dragon Slayer, as well.

"Save me?! Why don't you worry about saving yourself! Do you even realize what you've done?!" Naruko demanded, not believing Erza would give herself Dragon Slayer Magic.

"I made it so I have the same power as you, and I'll use to make sure that I can protect you this time, like I should have before!" Erza said, pushing her sisters hands off her.

"You only made yourself a target! Acnologia will be after you now, too!" Naruko shouted, since she never told Acnologia about Erza, not wanting her sister to be targeted by him as well, in his desire to wipe out all traces of the dragons.

"Good! Let him come!" Retorted Erza, not caring if Acnologia came after her, she'll do whatever it takes to protect Naruko from him.

"You aren't getting it! He will not stop until every trace of the dragons are gone! He is beyond anything you can imagine! He's killed hundreds of dragons, and that was before he even became one! Now he's even stronger, having become a dragon himself, while also having Four Hundred years to train, master and improve his abilities!" Naruko said, glaring at Erza, trying to make her see just how dangerous Acnologia was.

"I. Don't. Care." Stated Erza, returning the glare.

She already planned to go against Acnologia, Zeref, and anyone else that goes after Naruko, and Erza will make sure she's there to keep her sister safe, no matter what. And nothing she says will ever stop her.

Growling at how stubborn her twin sister was being, they continued to glare at each other. Before the sisters finally turned away from each other, walking in opposite directions, though both swearing that they weren't done with each other.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko has showcased another Dragon Slayer Magic, Darkness Dragon, and easily dealt with Lyon and his team, along with encountering Ultear. Though rather than kill her, Naruko learn about Ultear's past, given Ultear's Arc of Time reacted to her fear, with Naruko seeing they were similar in what happened to them. Leading to Naruko being unable to kill Ultear, but she also isn't going to be nice either, before going to make sure Deliora truly dies, only to see the demon was already dead and freeing Ur as well. Finally Naruko and Erza meet yet again with Naruko being able to sense her sister has become a Dragon Slayer, much to her anger as it means Erza has an even bigger target on her back with Acnologia's desire to destroy all traces of the dragons. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
